


you shine like the stars

by toxicmew



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Biting, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fraternities & Sororities, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Getting Together, Ice Skating, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicmew/pseuds/toxicmew
Summary: Donghyuck thought it would be one of the worst holiday season's he would ever experience, trapped as he was halfway across the country away from his family with his roommate Renjun and a frat full of boys as his only company.Enter Jung Sungchan.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Zhong Chen Le, Jung Sungchan/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Jeno
Comments: 59
Kudos: 296





	1. mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is following the #23DaysofWonder drabble challenge on twitter~ you can check out the daily prompts [here](https://twitter.com/toxicmew/status/1336507349343854597?s=19) but also be sure to check out [a little wonder fest](https://twitter.com/littlewonderfic?s=09) if you want to join yourself!

“Explain to me again why I’m here exactly.” Donghyuck demanded, letting out a huff and watching grumpily at the way it steamed in the chilly air. It was almost midway through December already, winter break just ahead of them, and Donghyuck was honestly dreading the thought of Christmas this year. Mostly due to the fact that he would be stuck on campus, travel expenses seeing fit to keep him separated from his family for the holiday season.

“Because you’ve been sulking in our dorm ever since you finished your finals and I’m tired of buying you ice cream.” Renjun retorted, shoving Donghyuck up the steps of the frat house they had finally arrived at. Donghyuck could already hear Christmas carols turned onto full blast, lyrics completely understandable even from the first step.

“But why _here_?” Donghyuck demanded, standing stubbornly on the frat house’s front porch and watching as Renjun rapped his knuckles against the scratched door. Donghyuck had been to the NEO house far too many times throughout his three years on campus, but it was usually during night, decked out in what Renjun would call his thot clothes.

It had been a long time since Donghyuck had been to the frat house when the sun was still high in the sky, bright rays doing nothing to warm them in the freezing weather. Donghyuck was wrapped up in one of his thickest jackets, hood up over his head in a poor attempt to warm his ears. He regretted not grabbing one of his beanies before he left, pouting into the scarf he had wrapped high around his neck.

“Because they’re decorating for their winter party and I refuse to help them all by myself.” Renjun finally answered, ignoring Donghyuck’s continued complaining as the door opened. Donghyuck scowled as he recognized Chenle, who was the only person who could convince Renjun to help decorate for a frat party. Chenle frowned back at him in confusion, dark hair pushed underneath a backwards snapback and wearing a cat-themed ugly Christmas sweater that Donghyuck knew Renjun had bought for him. Then Chenle’s expression was brightening as Renjun launched himself forward, wrapping his arms around Chenle’s torso like an especially clingy leech as he swooped in for a kiss.

“Why are you like this?” Donghyuck complained, shoving Chenle’s shoulder and making them both stumble to the side so that he could stomp his way into the house. The blast of heat that followed was uncomfortable considering how wrapped up he was, but Donghyuck was honestly relieved after the freezing trek between the dorms and the house.

Pointedly slamming the door shut on the couple as their kissing turned significantly less innocent, Donghyuck focused on untying his boots, shoving his scarf into one of the pockets of his jacket and then sliding it off his shoulders so that he could shove it into the already crowded coat closet in the foyer. Then he was moving towards the living room, figuring that most of the organizing would be focused there.

“Oh, Donghyuck, hey!” Donghyuck looked up immediately, eyes widening at the sight of Taeyong, the fraternity’s current president, perched high up on a ladder with a mass of garland curled around his arms and a staple gun in hand. Half of the room had already been completed, silver and blue shining in hanging arches from the top of the wall. The most concerning factor was that the walls were at least fourteen feet high, the ceiling pitching up even higher due to the tudor style of the house, and there was no one else in the room except for Taeyong. “You here to help?”

“Uh, yeah. Renjun dragged me along.” Donghyuck answered, quickly making his way over so that he could grip tightly at the leg of the ladder. He would question why someone wasn’t already doing so, but Taeyong had a habit of taking on difficult tasks all by himself without asking for any help.

“That’s great! Doyoung can probably find something for you to do. He’s probably in the kitchen trying to stop Kun from stress baking.”

Donghyuck’s eyebrows rose as he watched Taeyong return to stapling more garland against the wall, the silver and blue contrasting brightly against the beige walls. “I think I’ll stay in here until you’re done.”

Taeyong glanced down at him with raised eyebrows before shooting Donghyuck a bright smile and resuming his task. Donghyuck shook his head in exasperation, turning a glare towards Chenle and Renjun as they finally decided to step into the room. “Why the fuck weren’t you helping him?”

Chenle rolled his eyes, pulling himself away from a reddened spot on Renjun’s neck and sending Donghyuck a deadpan look. “I had to open the door, duh.”

Donghyuck sighed, before abruptly tightening his arms around the ladder as it shifted dangerously, eyes darting up towards Taeyong as he leaned further than was probably advisable. “Taeyong!”

“Huh?” Taeyong questioned, stapler going off before he was straightening his posture and sending a confused look down. “What’s up?”

“Please don’t do that.” Donghyuck requested, his heart beating erratically. “Get down here so we can move the ladder closer.”

Taeyong thankfully decided to listen, an amused smile curling at his lips as he obeyed. “Whatever you say, Donghyuckie.”

Donghyuck huffed out a breath, moving back to give Taeyong room to step back onto the floor, before darting over to pull Chenle away from Renjun’s mouth with a disgustingly slick sound. “Get over here.”

“Ow, hey!” Chenle whined, making futile grabby hands in Renjun’s direction much to his boyfriend’s amusement. “You had it!”

“I’m not even a member of your frat!” Donghyuck retorted, shoving the younger boy towards Taeyong. Taeyong had already managed to shift the ladder without Donghyuck’s notice, halfway up the steps already. “It’s not _my_ job to make sure your president doesn’t end up breaking his neck before the year ends.”

“You’re basically a NEO, though?” Chenle muttered petulantly, shoulders drooping as he grasped at the ladder.

“I never rushed, I’m here by force.” Donghyuck responded, hooking his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of a lounging Renjun. Renjun for his part just snorted, pushing himself up from the couch arm he had been resting on and moving over to Donghyuck’s side.

“You’re such a baby.” Renjun teased, hooking his arm around Donghyuck’s shoulders and pulling him towards the kitchen. “C’mon, let’s see if Kun made some cookies yet.”

“He’s made like five batches!” Taeyong helpfully informed them, once again leaning too far forward past the ladder and causing Chenle to let out a concerned yelp. Donghyuck resolutely kept himself from turning back, his heart still in his throat. Honestly, Taeyong was not good for Donghyuck’s blood pressure.

Luckily getting to the kitchen didn’t take long — one of the few blessings, considering the sheer size of the frat house — and Donghyuck was quickly walking into a wall of sugary bliss. It was also hot as fuck and forced him to roll the sleeves of his hoodie up his arms, but at least there was the promised batches of cookies spread out over the ridiculously large island.

Doyoung and Kun were also there as Taeyong had said. Doyoung had a worried frown on his face, his arms crossed over his chest, while Kun flitted between countertops with a concerning speed and eyebags worryingly prevalent.

“Kun, _please_ go to bed. When was the last time you slept?” Doyoung was saying, one hip resting against the countertop and pointedly blocking Kun from the mixing bowl he was trying to reach for. He had a Santa hat perched on his head, a hilarious addition to the glower he was directing towards the frat’s vice president.

“Move over.” Kun demanded, raising his hands threateningly towards Doyoung’s face. His fingers were coated in a layer of what looked like flour, but despite his all-black ensemble Doyoung wasn’t swayed. In fact, Doyoung responded by letting his face drop into one of his bitchiest expressions, the one Donghyuck had nightmares about after attending his first ever NEO party and dumping his cup of jungle juice all over the newly-promoted treasurer.

“Kun.”

Kun grumbled for a moment, rocking back on his heels for a long moment, before rolling his eyes. “Like, a day or two. It’s fine.”

“Kun, your last final is tomorrow. You need to go to bed.” Doyoung demanded, pushing him towards the sink. “Wash your hands.”

“I still have cupcakes to make!” Kun retorted, sending a look towards the bowl Doyoung was blocking. It was one of many that were stacked around the room, and that wasn’t counting the stack of them rising out of one side of the sink. “We don’t have nearly enough for the fundraiser!”

“I can finish them?” Renjun volunteers tentatively, finally bringing attention to their presence. Donghyuck kind of wished he had kept quiet, considering Kun looks one step shy of an epic breakdown. Not that he blames him, to be honest. Donghyuck can’t even imagine what kind of hell the graduate student is facing.

At least Donghyuck managed to slip away before he was roped into cooking as well, Doyoung sending him off to help decorate the family room instead. Besides, Renjun knew the fate of the last thing Donghyuck had tried baking, and no one would deserve being served _that_ monstrosity.

It took Donghyuck a few minutes to find the family room, to be honest. There were a lot of doors and long hallways, all of them looking just the same. At least he knew not to venture up the large staircase, hanging a left at one of the libraries and finally coming across an open archway with voices coming from within. Figuring he would at least find someone to give him directions, Donghyuck stepped into the room without looking, letting out a sound of surprise as he immediately slammed into a wall of warmth.

Balance shot, Donghyuck let out a sound of surprise as he staggered backwards, eyes scrunching closed in the preparation for pain.

It didn’t come, surprisingly, and it was after a few seconds that Donghyuck blinked open his eyes in confusion. He wasn’t prepared for the sight of Jung Sungchan’s concerned face inches from his own, one of his arms wrapped securely around Donghyuck’s waist.

“Oh.” Donghyuck murmured, breath catching in surprise. Sungchan’s hand was gripping his hip tightly, big brown eyes pinched in concern as he steadied them both. His other hand was still stretched out high, holding something he had been pinning to the frame of the archway up over their heads. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine—” Sungchan began, shooting Donghyuck a reassuring smile. But then someone was cackling behind him, forcing them both to look over Sungchan’s shoulder in confusion. Donghyuck was only slightly bitter that he had to push himself up onto his toes to do so.

Jungwoo was there, tinsel sparkling in his hair as he hung plastic ornaments on a snow white Christmas tree they had pushed into one corner of the room. It wasn’t him they had heard, though he did have an amused smile, but instead it was Jaemin who had one hand clenching at his side as he shook with laughter, his mouth spread in an unsettling wide smile that showed far too many teeth. There was even more garland bundled in his arms, this time a vibrant green just as searing as the NEO fraternity’s logo, half of it already wrapped around the tree while the other half starting dropping towards the ground as Jaemin pointed their way, eyes lit up in glee. “Mistletoe!”

“What?” Donghyuck questioned, glancing at Sungchan’s quickly reddening cheeks before darting his eyes back up to the hand Sungchan had hovering over their heads. That’s when he caught sight of the bundle of green and white held together with a red ribbon, a small bushle of mistletoe (this frat was so bougie that it was _real_ , for fuck’s sake) pinched between his fingers. “You’re fucking kidding me.”

“Kiss!” Jaemin demanded. “That’s the rules! We all agreed!”

“ _Who_ agreed?” Donghyuck demanded, gripping one hand around Sungchan’s bicep — _fuck_ , why was it so firm? — and nudging him aside so that he could glare at Jaemin eye to eye without balancing on his tiptoes.

“The entire frat.” Jungwoo answered for him, Jaemin nodded along with a sharp grin. “As soon as we started decorating it became a house rule. Anyone caught under the mistletoe has to kiss.”

“I’m not even part of your frat!” Donghyuck retorted, unfortunately not for the first time that day. Honestly, he had to stop hanging around this damn house.

“Don’t care. You’re in our house, so you obey the house rules.” Jaemin told him, waving his hand pointedly towards a silent Sungchan. “Now smooch.”

“Sungchan—” Donghyuck began, turning so that he could look up into Sungchan’s eyes. Then he caught sight of his sheepish expression, the way Sungchan kept glancing towards Jungwoo and Jaemin with a resigned look in his eyes. Cutting himself off, Donghyuck rolled his eyes in annoyance. “This frat is ridiculous. Get down here.”

Sungchan blinked in surprise, one eyebrow lifting, before he seemed to realize what Donghyuck was demanding. “Oh! Um— Are you sure?”

Donghyuck sent him a look, watching in amusement as Sungchan’s face got impossibly more red. Then Sungchan was glancing up towards the mistletoe, his other hand lifting up as well. “Right, okay. Um, let me get this done first.”

“Coward.” Jaemin jeered.

“Shut the fuck up, Na.” Donghyuck ordered, ignoring the flying kisses Jaemin sent his way in response. Donghyuck didn’t deign that with a response, simply watching as Sungchan finished getting the mistletoe secure, the bundle hanging innocently over the archway as he dropped his arms to his sight. Then he was swallowing nervously, struggling to meet Donghyuck’s eyes.

“So…”

Donghyuck raised an eyebrow, a silent challenge. Sungchan pursed his lips slightly, a dark glint appearing in his eyes, and then he was cupping Donghyuck’s jaw in one of his large hands, his skin surprisingly warm. Donghyuck couldn’t help the small gasp that escaped him, eyes widening slightly, but before he could scramble together a response to tease him with Sungchan was dipping down and slotting their lips together.

Donghyuck’s eyes instinctively closed, though it was still a split second where he hesitated to respond. He was quick to get over it though, figuring that he may as well enjoy the experience for what it was worth. Sungchan wasn’t a bad kisser, after all, his lips soft against Donghyuck’s and his thumb rubbing gently over Donghyuck’s jaw. Donghyuck sucked experimentally against his lower lip for a quick moment, the tip of his tongue pressing forward slightly.

Sungchan jolted in response, quickly pulling away with a sheepish laugh and parted lips. Donghyuck watched the way he swiped his tongue over his lower lip for a second, his teeth biting down nervously, before raising his gaze up to Sungchan’s eyes. It was interesting, the way he couldn’t meet his gaze for longer than a second.

“Boo!” Jaemin was shouting, jumping around an amused Jungwoo while the garland was left in a sad pile on the floor. “C’mon, where’s the tongue?”

Donghyuck scowled, turning away from Sungchan so that he could stomp over and wrap his arm around Jaemin’s throat, pulling him down into a chokehold he had learned from Renjun. “Why are you so _loud_?”

Too busy with Jaemin’s subsequent whining and clawing fingers, Donghyuck didn’t notice when Sungchan slipped out of the room without a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the current plan is for each day's theme to just develop one continuous story so buckle in yall we're going for 23 days of 2chan uwu


	2. angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neither Donghyuck or Sungchan had expected the events of the day, but they definitely weren't complaining.

“So you just...kissed him.” Renjun repeated, a faintly incredulous look on his face.

Donghyuck scowled at him, his face barely visible from where he was wrapped tightly in his comforter. They hadn’t been able to get back to their dorm until very late, both of them shivering from the cold and weary from decorating and baking. Renjun had had to fend of Chenle’s whining, pointedly looking away from his pouting lips and the gleam in his eyes. Donghyuck had watched the both of them in the foyer, exhausted both from the work he had done and from being in the couple’s presence. It didn’t help that he hadn’t managed to catch another glimpse of Sungchan after their fateful meeting in the family room, leaving Donghyuck’s chest feeling oddly tight.

“I mean, yeah?” Donghyuck finally answered when all Renjun did was stare at him in disbelief. “What was I supposed to do? _Not_ kiss him?”

“Um, yes?” Renjun looked at him in exasperation from his own bed, looking small in the oversized hoodie he had pulled on to sleep. The dorm’s heating system was shitty at best, so their room never really got properly warm. “You didn’t have to listen to Jungwoo and Jaemin.”

Donghyuck opened his mouth to respond, thinking back to a couple hours ago. Sure, the jeering had been a bit annoying, but it hadn’t been the only reason that Donghyuck had given in to the kiss. He could still see Sungchan’s expression, the way he looked embarrassed and shy but still interested. Resigned to his frat brother’s teasing, sheepish that they had a front row view, but there had been this _spark_ in his eyes that Donghyuck had been entranced by.

“Oh my god.” Renjun suddenly muttered, tossing his blanket aside and bounding over the handful of feet that separated their dorm beds. Donghyuck yelped as Renjun’s body collided with the mattress, jostled by the sudden weight and leaning away from Renjun’s excited grin. “You _wanted_ him to kiss you! Didn’t you?”

Donghyuck sucked in a startled breath, sputtering out a nonsensical response that gave him away before he could even attempt a proper denial. Renjun looked like Christmas had come early. “You _did_. Do you have a crush on him? Or is it just because he was hot and offering?”

“I mean, it wasn’t exactly an _offer_. It was just because of the mistletoe.” Donghyuck pointed out, shrinking back into his blanket cocoon as Renjun leaned even further into his space, eyes dancing in glee.

“That wasn’t a denial.”

Donghyuck huffed, moving the blanket aside enough so that he could kick out one of his legs, pushing Renjun further down the bed. “Shut the fuck up.”

“You _do_. You’ve got a crush on Jung Sungchan. This is _great_.” Renjun sighed blissfully, falling back against the mattress and kicking his legs out over the edge. “Chenle is going to _love_ this.”

“You’re not telling Chenle!” Donghyuck ordered, pushing his blanket back and immediately launching himself over Renjun. Renjun immediately let out a yelp of pain as he was suddenly pinned under Donghyuck’s weight, squirming wildly underneath him in an attempt to escape.

“Why not? He can get you a date!”

“Chenle is a _menace_ ,” Donghyuck explained, as if Renjun didn’t already _know_ what kind of demon he was dating. “He’s more likely to tell Sungchan I want to drop to my knees in front of him!”

“I mean, don’t you?” Renjun questioned, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. He let out a strangled yell as Donghyuck pushed him off the bed.

❄

“So,” Chenle began, sliding up beside Sungchan with a worrying gleam in his eye and a stray piece of garland wrapped around his snapback like a festive crown. “I heard you kissed Donghyuck.”

Sungchan couldn’t help the way he blushed immediately, forcibly clamping down on the memories that rushed forward. Soft lips, a gentle gasp, just the very hint of tongue — Sungchan shook his head and kept his eyes focused on the piece of decoration he was helping put up on another tree. It was the sixth one he had helped assemble today alone, which was frankly ridiculous. The angel tree topper looked back at him unsympathetically, pure white wings soft under Sungchan’s fingers as he stretched up to put it in place.

Only when his feet were flat on the ground did he turn to look down at Chenle, frowning at the dangerous expression on his face. “Who told you that?”

“Me!” Jaemin chirped, dark hair sparkling with the same tinsel Jungwoo had put into his hair earlier. He was elbow-deep in another box they had pulled from the basement, this time filled with a tangle of extension cords. Sungchan didn’t envy him. Whoever had packed away the cords the year before had been haphazard at best, leaving Jaemin sitting in front of the box for at least half an hour trying to separate the mess.

“Thanks.” Sungchan told him, voice dripping with sarcasm. Jaemin sent him a bright smile in response, either completely oblivious or pointedly ignoring Sungchan’s tone. Turning back to Chenle since he was, currently, being less of a headache, Sungchan grimaced. “I mean, it was under some mistletoe. It wasn’t that big of a deal.”

Chenle’s eyebrows shot up, disbelief insultingly blatant. “Are we ignoring your big ass crush on him?”

“Yes.” Sungchan decided after a moment of deliberation, his heart stuttering in his chest. He really loathed the day he had told his frat brothers about his crush, and even now he swore not to touch another bottle of tequila. Not that he ever had in the first place, obviously, because he definitely wasn’t old enough to drink.

Anyway.

“Yeah, okay.” Chenle was saying, rolling his eyes and shoving at Sungchan’s shoulder. He started frowning when Sungchan didn’t even budge, just as he always did when he was reminded that Sungchan was both larger _and_ stronger than him. “Whatever, so I guess I shouldn’t give you his number like Renjun told me to do.”

Sungchan paused, glancing up from where he had leaned down to pick up another decoration. Jaemin had stopped his current task as well, twisting around from to stare at them both with a wide smile that was frankly unsettling.

“Um.” Sungchan muttered, glancing between both boys before deciding to keep his focus on Chenle. “I mean. If Donghyuck’s okay with it.”

Jaemin let out an endeared coo that they both pointedly ignored, Chenle’s grin growing dangerously wide as he pulled out his phone. Really, both of them had far too much chaotic energy for two frat boys wearing ugly Christmas sweaters, one of which literally lit up with red and green lights. Sungchan honestly didn’t want to know where Jaemin had managed to purchase such a thing.

After a few seconds Sungchan felt his own phone vibrate in his pocket, drawing him out of his thoughts. Chenle pointedly slipped his phone away, turning on his heel to head back out of the room. “I’m sure he won’t mind.”

Mission apparently completed, Sungchan watched as Chenle turned the corner into the hallway, leaving him standing in front of a half-decorated tree. There was a glittering ornament in one of his hands, his phone burning a hole in his pocket, and Jaemin sitting on the floor and grinning up at him salaciously.

Honestly, this day couldn’t get any weirder.


	3. fairy tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And that was how Donghyuck ended up in Sungchan's room, his cheek pressed comfortably against Sungchan's shoulder, watching Tangled and savoring the warmth between them.

The first text was a surprise.

Donghyuck hadn’t known that Renjun had told Chenle to give Sungchan his number, so he had never expected an unknown number popping up and introducing themselves as the very boy he had kissed the day before. A few back and forth texts to clear up Donghyuck’s confusion — because there were many people who could give Sungchan his number, but few of them had a motive for it — and then Donghyuck was plotting his revenge.

He was also fumbling his way through keeping up a conversation between them, though Sungchan was a large help on that front. They just _clicked_ in a way that Donghyuck never really expected. He had never really interacted with Sungchan in the past, only holding a passing acquaintance with him due to the many times Donghyuck had been to the NEO house.

He knew that Sungchan was one year younger than Donghyuck, that he was on the university's hockey team, and that he was majoring in sports science. It was only after they began texting each other that Donghyuck learned more, like the fact that Sungchan was ambidextrous, that he used to play soccer as a kid and Yuta was still trying to rope him onto the university team. That he would eat sushi at least three times a week if it wasn't for his budget (or the mothering habits of Taeyong) and how he would procrastinate his assignments to have movie marathons instead.

He learned other things as well, just little tidbits of Sungchan's life and habits that he never would have thought he would end up knowing. Hell, Donghyuck never thought that he would _want_ to know and yet...

Well, Renjun came to regret getting Donghyuck's number to Sungchan considering texting him was all Donghyuck seemed to be doing these days.

Donghyuck felt bad about it too when Renjun finally got around to whining about the neglect he was feeling. He should have known there were ulterior motives though, because Renjun had taken his apology with a saccharine grin and a request for him to run over to the NEO house and deliver a textbook that Chenle had left during his last visit to their dorm.

"Why doesn't he just come pick it up?" Donghyuck questioned, trying his best to get out of leaving the dorm. It was the weekend after all, and he wanted to avoid stepping into the freezing temperatures outside for as long as he could.

"Because he has practice for the basketball team, and his assignment is due later tonight." Renjun explained, sliding his sketchbook into his bag and zipping it up before sliding into one of his thicker jackets. "I'd take it over myself, but I have to meet my live art model at the studio, so."

"Oh?" Donghyuck questioned, eyebrows lifting at the reminder. Renjun had been complaining about his current art project as soon as it had been assigned, though he had quickly changed his tune after learning just who his model would be. But then he had learned that Lee Jeno, smoking hot model for hire and current star of their track and field team, was actually dating Doyoung and any lust he was feeling had promptly dissipated.

Supposedly, anyway. Donghyuck rather doubted Renjun would turn either Jeno or Doyoung down if they offered him an opportunity, especially when Chenle was an enthusiastic supporter of Renjun getting into bed with attractive men.

"You're the worst." Donghyuck muttered, but he still accepted the heavy textbook Renjun offered him without further protest.

"This is what you get." Renjun replied, tickling under Donghyuck's chin teasingly before moving over to pull on his shoes. "I never neglected you this bad even when Chenle and I started dating."

Donghyuck rolled his eyes, flopping back down against his bed and letting the textbook rest on his stomach. "That's a fucking lie. I practically had to pull you off his dick after the first month."

Renjun's cheeks heated up slightly, but he tellingly didn't offer up any retort. Instead he leveled Donghyuck with a serious look, pointing at him threateningly. "Don't fall asleep. Chenle's practice ends in an hour, and he really does need that book."

Donghyuck waved his hand in acceptance, letting out a dramatic sigh as Renjun finally moved to leave the room. "Yeah, yeah. Don't worry, I'll get it to him."

❄

“Oh, sorry.” Donghyuck said, pausing in the doorway of the room he had just walked into after only a cursory knock, having expected the room to be empty. “I thought this was Chenle’s room.”

"Donghyuck?" Sungchan glanced up from the movie he had been watching, looking comfortable in a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. His hair was pushed back under his hood, his cheeks flushing when he caught sight of Donghyuck standing there. “Chenle’s room is right next door. I didn't know you were coming over."

"I didn't either, but Renjun delegated his boyfriend duties to me." Donghyuck turned his head in the direction Sungchan had pointed, catching sight of the identical wooden door further down the hallway before shooting Sungchan an exasperated look. “How do you even navigate this place?”

Sungchan smiled, a huff of amusement reaching Donghyuck’s ears, before Donghyuck became distracted by a sudden familiar sound. Looking curiously down at the laptop settled on Sungchan’s thighs, Donghyuck’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Are you watching Tangled? I thought you were studying today.”

Sungchan shrugged sheepishly, a slightly embarrassed curl to his mouth before he was angling the screen Donghyuck’s way. Comically, it was the exact scene where Rapunzel smacked Flynn Rider into unconsciousness with a frying pan.

Snorting out a laugh, Donghyuck held up the textbook he had in his grasp. “Think I can watch it with you after I drop this in Chenle’s room?”

"If you want." Sungchan told him, looking down at the laptop for a moment before sending a shy smile Donghyuck's way. Donghyuck immediately sent back a smile of his own, tilting his head towards Chenle's door.

"Pause it for me?"

Sungchan nodded, his eyes trailing after Donghyuck as he slipped out of the doorway. Donghyuck didn't waste time setting the textbook down on top of Chenle's messy desk, moving in and out of the room with hardly a glance around. He was too focused on the excited curl in his stomach, biting at his lip to fight back against the wide grin that wanted to stretch over his face. He hadn't spent much time alone with Sungchan truth be told, despite how much time he spent texting him. Now that the opportunity was there though, he was glad. Hell, maybe he would even thank Renjun when he returned to the dorm later.

Probably not, though. The opportunistic bastard would just try to weasel another favor out of him.

"Hey." Donghyuck called, back to hovering in the doorway of Sungchan's room. Sungchan glanced up from his phone immediately, watching as Donghyuck stepped into the room and patting the empty space beside him invitingly. Donghyuck was thankful that he had already taken off his jacket and shoes back in the foyer, because it was positively toasty when he settled onto the mattress.

"You're so warm, what the fuck." Donghyuck muttered, far louder than he had meant to, considering the amused huff Sungchan let out.

"It's nice during the winter but trust me, it really sucks as soon as summer comes around." Sungchan told him, leaning back against the pillows he had stacked up against the headboard and resettling the laptop on his thighs. Donghyuck cautiously matched him, hyper aware of the way they were pressed together from shoulder to hip. Despite living in a frat house instead of a dormitory, Sungchan hadn't managed to escape the hell of sleeping in a twin-sized bed. The mattress was too small for two full-grown boys laying side by side to have any space between them, so Donghyuck was resigned to the way they were pressed together.

It wasn't like he really minded, really. Not at all.

"Probably better than having icicles for fingers." Donghyuck retorted, forcing himself to focus on what Sungchan had been saying. He proved his point immediately, clasping one of Sungchan's large hands between both of his own and grinning at the way he yelped.

"Oh my god," Sungchan was laughing, only half heartedly trying to pull his hand out of Donghyuck's grip before submitting to the inevitable and letting it drop down onto Donghyuck's thigh. "You weren't kidding."

"You make a good hot pack." Donghyuck told him, before turning his eyes towards the movie that had been left on pause. "C'mon, press play."

And that was how Donghyuck ended up in Sungchan's room, his cheek pressed comfortably against Sungchan's shoulder as they watched Rapunzel's tale unfold, savoring the warmth growing between them. Donghyuck never would have expected for Sungchan to have the movie's songs memorized, and he was even less prepared for the way Sungchan would join him in singing along to each scene. From the thieves singing about their dreams to the duet as paper lanterns filled the sky, Donghyuck was delighted to hear Sungchan's voice melding with his own, both of them grinning at the other as the movie progressed.

And honestly, this was so much better than spending the day wasting away in his dorm room.


	4. scarf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sungchan reached up to pull the scarf off from around his neck, dropping it onto Donghyuck's head with all the finesse of an eager puppy. "Here, this should help a bit, right?"
> 
> Donghyuck would blame the blush on his cheeks on the cold if anyone thought to ask. "Thank you."

Donghyuck rubbed his hands together in a futile attempt to warm them, cursing himself for forgetting his gloves back at the dorm. Breathing hotly over them, Donghyuck savored the split second of warmth before the freezing weather came back in full force, leaving him shivering and reaching up to pull his beanie further down over his ears. He didn't even have his scarf to bury his face in, having left it back at the dorm sitting under his equally abandoned gloves.

It wasn't entirely his fault, though he should have predicted that he would have slept through his alarm. It was his last day of classes for the semester after all, and Donghyuck's body was already settling into the bliss of winter break before it had officially begun.

It left him scrambling to get ready, barely having time to stuff his feet into his shoes and grab the thickest jacket he had. Then he was grabbing his bag and sprinting out the door, only dressed in a light sweater and the thin sleeping pants he had worn to bed the night before. He had managed to get to class on time by some miracle, but now that he was out of the heated classroom he was regretting not spending an extra few minutes putting on actual clothing meant for this kind of weather.

"Donghyuck?"

Glancing up, Donghyuck blinked in surprise at the sight of Sungchan standing there, a duffle bag slung over one shoulder proudly emblazoned with the NCT U Dinosaurs insignia. He looked much more prepared for the weather than Donghyuck was, a thick jacket pulled on over a hoodie and actual jeans. His hair looked nice, brushed back off his forehead and shifting in the cold winter wind, a complete contrast to Donghyuck’s greasy locks. He looked so nice that it was actually kind of mortifying that Sungchan was seeing him in this state, truth be told.

Sure, Sungchan’s scarf was half heartedly wrapped around his neck and his ears were pink from the cold, but Donghyuck remembered just how warm Sungchan had been while they were watching movies together. He had ended up dozing off against his shoulder after they had ended up on their third movie, only pulling away when Renjun had decided to call his phone after Donghyuck had steadily ignored his texts.

That had only been two days ago now, with time passing between then and now filled with their usual texting and now a bit of teasing from Sungchan about cuddling him to keep him warm. Donghyuck protested, of course, but he never outright denied Sungchan's offer to warm him up when the temperature was predicted to drop down even further as soon as winter break began.

"Hey, come here." Sungchan told him, suddenly inches away from Donghyuck's shivering form and winding his arm around Donghyuck's shoulders, pulling him in close. Donghyuck didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Sungchan's waist, his arms slipping in underneath his thicker jacket and sending a pleasing wave of heat through his body.

Pressing his cheek against Sungchan's collar bone, Donghyuck looked up at him with a pout that only increased in intensity when he caught sight of Sungchan's grin. "Not a word."

"I didn't even say anything!" Sungchan protested, but his chest was shaking in laughter against Donghyuck's, leaving him grumbling mutinously. "Seriously though, why are you standing outside dressed like that?"

"I woke up late this morning, so I didn't really have time to bundle up. Now I'm waiting on Renjun." Donghyuck muttered, cautiously moving his hands down to the hem of Sungchan's hoodie as he spoke. He didn't think Sungchan really noticed, far too focused on Donghyuck's explanation. "I was going to help him with one last study session before his test later, but I forgot my ID card so I can't even get in the library right now."

Stupid fucking electronic locks.

"I have mine, if you want—" Sungchan began to offer, before cutting himself off with a yelp and struggling to get out of Donghyuck's grip. Donghyuck held on tightly in response, keeping his freezing fingers tucked under the hem of Sungchan's shirt and pressed against the warm skin of his sides. "Donghyuck!"

"You said you'd be my hot pack!" Donghyuck responded, gleefully pitching his voice up into a whine when Sungchan gripped at one of Donghyuck's wrists with his free hand. His duffle bag was now dangling by their legs, knocked off of Sungchan's shoulder as he squirmed. "Oh, hey, are you supposed to be at hockey practice?"

Sungchan suddenly froze against him, his eyes widening in sudden panic as he pulled out his phone to check the time. "Fuck."

"Really?" Donghyuck questioned in a deadpan, raising an eyebrow in amusement. "Am I that distracting?"

Sungchan rolled his eyes, stepping back from Donghyuck's embrace and leaving him shivering in the sudden rush of cold. Before Donghyuck could muster up a complaint, Sungchan was reaching up to pull the scarf off from around his neck, dropping it onto Donghyuck's head with all the finesse of an eager puppy. "Here, this should help a bit, right? I've really got to go."

Donghyuck would blame the blush on his cheeks on the cold if anyone asked, but he still reached up to loop the material around his neck, burying his chin into the fabric immediately. He couldn't be blamed for the deep inhale he took, immediately overwhelmed with the scent of clean detergent, Sungchan's cologne, and just — Sungchan himself. It was the same comforting warmth that Donghyuck remembered when he was pressed up against him in Sungchan's bed. "Thank you."

"No problem." Sungchan told him, his grin bright and drawing Donghyuck’s eyes to his mouth, before he glanced over Donghyuck's head and nodded behind him. "Renjun's here. Text me later?"

"I will." Donghyuck promised, glancing over his shoulder to confirm that his roommate actually was ambling his way. Pretty slowly, too. Donghyuck didn't even have to meet his eyes to know that Renjun was sending him a mischievous look. "Good luck at practice."

"Good luck with studying." Sungchan retorted, pulling Donghyuck in for one last warm hug that had Donghyuck’s face buried against the crook of his neck before he was jogging away, his duffle bag back over his shoulder.

"That was cute." Renjun observed teasingly, coming to a stop at Donghyuck's shoulder and joining him as he watched Sungchan head off to practice. Sungchan turned a corner past one of the lecture halls, finally disappearing from sight, and Donghyuck didn't hesitate to swipe his hand out to smack against Renjun's stomach.

Renjun immediately wheezed, curling in on himself with a snarl. "What the fuck, Hyuck!"

"I was waiting out here for _ten minutes_!" Donghyuck told him, purposefully dramatic as he batted away Renjun's clawing hands and shoved him towards the library entrance. "Come on, I forgot my ID at the dorm."

"Why didn't you boyfriend let you in— Ow! Damn it, Donghyuck!"

"He's not my boyfriend!"

Renjun snorted, pulling out his wallet in order to pull out his ID, sending Donghyuck a mocking look all the while. "Yeah, okay. Who's scarf is that again?"

Donghyuck hid his blush into the still warm fabric, pointedly looking away from Renjun's knowing gaze. "Shut up and open the door."


	5. ice skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Like, as a date?" Donghyuck questioned, sleepily nuzzling into his pillow as he stared at his phone.
> 
> "I mean, yeah. If you want it to be." Sungchan responded, one hand reaching up to nervously comb through his bangs.
> 
> Donghyuck smiled, his heart squeezing in pleasure as he nodded. "Then it's a date. When do you want to go?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cough i got a bit behind on chapters but hopefully i can catch up soon. for now, enjoy the 2chan!
> 
> also, for the people who don't know how fraternities work, when i say big i'm referring to a frat-assigned "older sibling" who mentors you on how things run in the frat and will basically look out for you

Donghyuck knew the direction he and Sungchan were heading towards, and yet he was still surprised when Sungchan asked him out.

"Like, as a date?" Donghyuck questioned, sleepily nuzzling into his pillow as he stared at his phone. Sungchan was in bed as well, damp hair haloing his face after the shower he had just got out of. Donghyuck had been mildly surprised by the request to FaceTIme, but considering that Sungchan had just got back from another hockey practice and was probably exhausted he understood preferring to chat face to face instead of texting.

But then after exchanging greetings Sungchan had asked him if he would like to go ice skating, his face flushed either as a result of his shower or embarrassment. Considering the way he was growing steadily redder, Donghyuck was betting on the latter.

"I mean, yeah. If you want it to be." Sungchan responded, one hand reaching up to nervously comb through his bangs.

And Donghyuck had smiled, his heart squeezing in pleasure, and nodded his head. "Then it's a date. When do you want to go?"

❄

Two days later Donghyuck was meeting Sungchan at the NEO house, his nose buried in Sungchan’s scarf he hadn’t returned and his fingers thankfully warmed by the gloves he had remembered. Sungchan was already waiting for him in the foyer when he knocked, pulling him in for a hug with a warm smile when he opened the door. "Hey. You know I could've picked you up at the dorm."

Donghyuck shook his head, returning the hug tightly before pulling back and watching as Sungchan pulled on his shoes. "It's no big deal. Besides, at least you won't have to drive as much this way."

"True." Sungchan murmured, pulling the front door back open and gently herding him back out into the cold with a hand between Donghyuck's shoulders. "I'm just glad Jungwoo let me borrow his car."

"Are you really surprised? He spoils you." Donghyuck wasn't lying, either. Sungchan's Big might be a menace most of the time, but he genuinely tried his best to make sure Sungchan was cared for, even though it was now his second year with the frat.

"I mean, no." Sungchan admitted, pulling a set of keys out from his pocket and unlocking Jungwoo's car. Donghyuck was quick to slip into the passenger seat, curling into his jacket as he waited for Sungchan to start the engine and turn the heat on full blast. "But still, he's usually going out somewhere with Jaemin most of the time now."

Donghyuck raised an eyebrow, pulling on his seatbelt before pushing his face into the rush of warm air from the vent. "Oh, really?"

Sungchan nodded, relaxing back into the driver's seat for a moment to give time for the engine to warm itself. "Yeah, it's kind of weird? Like sure, they were always close, but I never really see them by themselves anymore."

"Oh, _really_." Donghyuck repeated, a smirk twitching at his lips. Sungchan looked at him in confusion for a long moment before realization seemed to strike him, his eyes widening in disbelief.

" _No._ You don't think—" Sungchan cut himself off as Donghyuck's eyebrows rose silently. " _Really_?"

"I wouldn't be surprised." Donghyuck admitted, thinking back to the past few times he had seen Jungwoo and Jaemin since the mistletoe incident. Sungchan hadn't been wrong, Donghyuck had always seen them together, as if they were joined at the hip. He hadn't really seen anything that would hint at something more between them, but then again they were both massive flirts. Anything that would seem suspicious could just be brushed under the rug as normal behavior when it came to those two.

Sungchan was pouting as he shifted the car into drive. "Why wouldn't he tell me, though?"

Donghyuck shrugged, relaxing back into his own seat as the frat house disappeared behind them in the mirror. "Maybe it's nothing serious? I'm sure Jungwoo will tell you when it is."

Sungchan let out a hum of agreement, letting silence lapse between them afterwards as Donghyuck started fiddling with the radio. It was surprisingly comfortable, truth be told. Especially when Sungchan reached over with his right hand to lightly grip at the hand Donghyuck had rested on his thigh after pulling off his gloves.

Flushing slightly, Donghyuck glanced over to take in the way Sungchan was studiously keeping his focus on the road, a blush of his own sitting high on his cheekbones. It gave him the confidence to slip his fingers between Sungchan's, his other hand moving over to rub gently over his knuckles. Sungchan let out a little huff of laughter, a smile curling at his lips as he turned slowed to a stop at a red light.

"You're cute." Donghyuck told him, smiling as Sungchan squeezed at his hand.

"Not as cute as you." Sungchan returned, before cringing at himself, meeting Donghyuck's eyes in horror. "Oh my god."

Donghyuck snorted, flicking lightly at the back of Sungchan's knuckles with his free hand before rubbing over the same spot. "Cheesy."

"Shut up." Sungchan grumbled, turning his attention back to the road as the light turned green. Donghyuck just smiled in response, letting silence descend between them once more and watching the other cars traveling beside them. It wouldn't be long until they got to the rink, the arena far larger than the one on campus. It was the same one that they held official games at, but it was also open to the public on most days for anyone that wanted to skate leisurely.

Donghyuck had only ever been there a couple of times, mostly with Renjun and a few other friends as company. This would be the first time he would be visiting on a date though, so there was a small bundle of excitement gathering in his chest as he caught sight of the arena through the window.

"Almost there." Sungchan hummed, squeezing at Donghyuck's hand one last time before retracting it back to the steering wheel. Donghyuck lamented the loss, but he understood the action, considering how crazy parking could be.

Ten minutes later and Sungchan's hand was back in Donghyuck's, the other occupied by the hockey skates he had brought with him. Donghyuck would unfortunately have to rent his own skates and his feet were already weeping in distress, but he didn't really mind in the moment. Not when Sungchan looked so excited, almost bouncing by Donghyuck's side as they made their way to the entrance. Then he was slipping his hand out of Donghyuck's, moving quickly across the lobby and buying tickets for them both before Donghyuck even realized what he was doing.

Donghyuck frowned when he finally clued in, poking at Sungchan's side when he returned with two tickets in his grasp. Donghyuck watched the way Sungchan giggled, squirming in an effort to avoid the ticklish touches. "You didn't have to do that."

"I'm the one who asked you out." Sungchan retorted, sending Donghyuck a dazzling grin. "You can buy me dinner, though."

"Fine." Donghyuck huffed, rolling his eyes at his teasing tone. "C'mon, I gotta get some skates."

Sungchan grimaced in sympathy, trotting along easily behind Donghyuck when he laced their fingers back together. "You really should get some skates of your own."

Donghyuck smiled, glancing over his shoulder. "If I'm dating you, I'll probably need them, won’t I?"

Sungchan tripped over his own feet.


	6. cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sungchan pulled Donghyuck along with him onto the mattress with a gentle grip on his arm. "Don't pout, I'll let you pick the movie."

"I hate you." Donghyuck complained, squeezing at Sungchan's bicep and leaning heavily against his side. Sungchan snickered, his other hand busy pulling out the car keys and easily supporting Donghyuck's weight. "Seriously, my feet hurt so fucking much."

"I'm sorry." Sungchan apologized, though his voice came out more like a teasing coo. "This is why you shouldn't use rented skates."

"I busted my _ass_." Donghyuck whined, rubbing pointedly at where he was sure his skin would bruise. Sungchan had tried his best to catch him before Donghyuck had collided with the ice, but it had been a futile effort. Donghyuck was just glad he had managed to only fall once, most likely due to the secure hold Sungchan had on him after that first fall. He wouldn't call himself an amateur on the ice, but Donghyuck was definitely appreciative of the extra balance. The fact that he liked Sungchan's warm hands gripping at his body was negligible.

"I'd offer to make you feel better but I don't think that's something for first dates." Sungchan murmured, a blush sitting high on his cheeks when Donghyuck's head snapped in his direction.

"You—" Donghyuck wheezed, laughter choking in for a few moments as they finally approached the car. They had had to park relatively far from the arena, an inevitable fate considering how they hadn't arrived until mid-afternoon. "I'm going to ignore that for now, but I won't forget the offer."

Sungchan made a strangled little noise, unlocking the car and pulling the door open for Donghyuck. "Thanks."

"Cute." Donghyuck told him, dropping himself onto the passenger seat with a wince before grinning up at Sungchan cheekily. "Do you still want to go get dinner?"

"Do _you_? You didn't hurt yourself too bad, right?" Sungchan questioned worriedly, reaching his hands down to straighten the scarf around Donghyuck's neck. He hadn't mentioned the fact that it was the same scarf he had given him on campus, but Donghyuck knew that he had recognized it.

"Nah, I'm just exaggerating." Donghyuck assured him, though he was confident that he would be regretting his words the next morning. "C'mon, get in here and turn the heater on. We'll decide where to go while we warm up."

Sungchan nodded, retreating a step and watching as Donghyuck swung his legs into the floorboard. Then he was closing the door for him and rounding the car, falling into the driver's seat and quickly cranking the engine. It didn't take them long to decide on a place to eat, a small sushi place close to campus that both of them had been to on separate occasions. Sungchan reluctantly admitted to being on a first name basis with the owner considering how often he visited the place, leaving Donghyuck to jokingly ask if he would get a discount.

"I mean, honestly? Probably." Sungchan admitted, switching lanes after they were stuck behind someone driving significantly under the speed limit. Donghyuck had his eyes narrowed in a glare at the car but after a moment he turned to look at Sungchan's face, only half of it illuminated by passing street lights.

"Ah, you've got some connections, don't you Sungchannie?" Donghyuck cooed, reaching over to lightly poke at Sungchan's thigh. He wasn't surprised at all when Sungchan grabbed it, lacing their fingers together easily and letting them rest on top of his leg, his other hand staying securely on the wheel.

"I guess." Sungchan murmured, a smile growing on his lips as Donghyuck's thumb rubbed at his knuckles. "That means you'll buy me a lot of rolls, right?"

"I mean, you did pay for the tickets." Donghyuck relented, relaxing his head back against the headrest and looking over at him slyly. "You just have to ask me nicely."

Sungchan shot him a quick look, his eyes widening slightly before he was turning back to the road with a flustered sound. "I will when we get there."

"Ah, you're so cute." Donghyuck murmured, finally relenting and turning his attention towards humming along to the radio for the rest of the drive.

❄

Lips swollen from kisses and multiple rolls of sushi tucked into takeaway boxes, Sungchan drove them back towards the frat house with a broad grin. Donghyuck's stomach was growling, hunger striking him suddenly now that they actually had food in his grasp.

"You sure they won't complain that we didn't get them anything?" Donghyuck questioned, only mildly concerned as Sungchan pulled into the driveway of the NEO house.

Sungchan shook his head, shifting the car into park and giving Donghyuck's hand another squeeze. "Nah, Kun and Taeyong are cooking tonight so they're probably all passed out in the living room by now."

"Oh?" Donghyuck murmured, thinking back to the one time he had been invited along to the dinner with Renjun. "Do you know what they cooked? Because if Taeyong made his lasagna you can eat this sushi on your own."

Sungchan burst into laughter, hugging his own stomach as he curled in on himself. Donghyuck couldn't stop himself from joining him, though he did push at Sungchan's shoulder with a pout when it went on for too long. " _Hey_ , answer me!"

"He didn't." Sungchan eventually told him, looking at him teasingly as he wiped a tear from his eye. "They were working on some Chinese dish that Kun has been missing, apparently."

Donghyuck pouted, following Sungchan out of the car with the sushi clutched securely in his grip. "Damn. Do you think any of it is left?"

Sungchan snorted. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

"No..." Donghyuck admitted, pouting harder as he followed Sungchan up the steps. Sungchan paused for a moment in unlocking the door to pinch Donghyuck's lower lip between his fingers, snickering at the yelp Donghyuck let out in response.

"Come on, we can eat in my room." Sungchan told him, pushing open the front door and letting out a sigh of relief as heat washed over them. Even the short trip between the car and the house was hell on their skin, both of them shivering at the temperature difference as they pulled off their jackets and shoes.

"I think I can find my way up there if you wanna go grab us some drinks?" Donghyuck offered, glancing up at Sungchan as he closed the door to the coat closet. Sungchan nodded easily, leaning down to press a soft kiss against Donghyuck's temple before darting out of the room before Donghyuck could tease him for it.

Grinning to himself, Donghyuck quickly headed up the staircase, making sure to count the doors as he went. His last visit was still fresh in his mind, so he luckily didn't make a mistake when it came to which door he opened. Glad to recognize the state of Sungchan's bedroom — mildly messy, but not so much that Donghyuck felt the itch to start cleaning it on his own — Donghyuck placed the bag of sushi on Sungchan's bed and started unpacking the various boxes. They had probably ordered too much, truth be told, but Donghyuck had been easily swayed by Sungchan's puppy eyes and excited smile.

"Hey." Sungchan greeted, stepping into the room with two cans of soda and TV tray that he had probably nicked from the living room.

"Hey yourself." Donghyuck retorted, taking the cans from Sungchan's grip so that he could set the tray up beside the bed. "Do you want to watch some more Disney movies?"

Sungchan smirked slightly, helping Donghyuck move the boxes of sushi onto the tray to give themselves room to sit on the bed. "Are you going to cry if we watch Up?"

Donghyuck didn't hesitate to swat at Sungchan's shoulder, a pout on his face as Sungchan started laughing, curling in on himself in a half-hearted attempt to avoid Donghyuck’s hand. "Shut the fuck up, I told you that in confidence! Also, everyone's cried over that movie, you can't judge me."

"Sure, sure." Sungchan conceded, pulling Donghyuck along with him onto the mattress with a gentle grip on his arm. "Don't pout, I'll let you pick the movie."

Donghyuck let out a huff, but he still took him up on the offer. Accepting the laptop Sungchan passed over to him after a minute, Donghyuck was quick to shuffle through the movies. Hopefully he would be able to get the password to Sungchan's Disney+ account one of these days, because there were definitely a few shows he was still too embarrassed to watch with the other considering the state they would leave him in.

"How about Lilo & Stitch?" Donghyuck suggested after a moment, smiling at the way Sungchan perked up in response. Movie set, Donghyuck helped Sungchan shuffle boxes around until they could get the laptop on the TV tray. Donghyuck was glad to get off of his feet once again, sitting cross-legged on the mattress and facing the tray. Sungchan was a warm presence against his side, both of them sitting as close as possible while still giving themselves room to eat as the movie began.

And later, as Sungchan was cuddled up in Donghyuck's arms, Donghyuck pointedly didn't mention the tears that they both shed over the movie, his hands soothing through Sungchan's hair comfortingly.


	7. bedtime story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, are you two dating now?” Renjun questioned, reaching out to nudge Donghyuck with his foot. “Like, officially?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't look at me plot was more important than sticking to the prompt word for today so there's only the most bareboned attempt at fulfilling it in the very last paragraph rip

“So, are you two dating now?” Renjun questioned, reaching out to nudge Donghyuck with his foot. “Like, officially?”

Donghyuck glanced up from where he was in the midst of messaging Sungchan, settled comfortably in the corner of the couch they had somehow managed to fit inside their dorm room. It even doubled as a futon, so Donghyuck was actually pretty proud of themselves for getting it into the room. “I mean, I think? We haven’t actually said anything about being boyfriends."

Renjun rose his eyebrows, sipping pointedly at the coffee he had come back to the dorm with. Donghyuck would bet money that it was Jeno's wallet that had paid for it, considering they usually went out to get something to eat after they finished a session at the art studio. Renjun had unfortunately refused to answer when Donghyuck had asked though.

"Are _you_ going to ask?"

Donghyuck frowned, tipping his head back and forth in thought and ignoring his phone vibrating in his hand. "I mean, maybe? I probably should, considering Sungchan was the one who asked me out in the first place."

Renjun nodded, a worrying spark entering his eyes. "You should do it in person."

Donghyuck paused for a long moment, eyes narrowing, before snorting and unlocking his phone so that he could type out another message. "You just want someone to walk with you to the frat house."

"It's _cold_." Renjun complained, flopping his head back against the armrest and pouting childishly. "And it's almost dark... C'mon Hyuck, you wanna ask him out so _bad_."

"You just want to go get dicked." Donghyuck accused, scoffing at the pointed silence that followed. Tapping at his phone as it vibrated once again, Donghyuck let out a long sigh. "But fine, Sungchan just got back from practice anyway."

" _Yes_." Renjun hissed, darting up from the couch and heading towards the wardrobe to pull out one of his thicker jackets. "Do you know if it's supposed to snow soon?"

Donghyuck pushed himself up as well, deciding that he probably shouldn't ask Sungchan out while wearing a hoodie that he had been wearing nonstop for the last three days. He had showered, sure, but he had been feeling far too lazy to go down to the basement of the dorm building to do his laundry.

After a few moments of staring into his wardrobe, Donghyuck pulled out one of his softer t-shirts, figuring that pairing it with his sweatpants definitely wasn’t an impressive look but it sure was cute. Hopefully it was cute enough to get Sungchan to be his boyfriend. "I think it's supposed to in a couple of days? Definitely not tomorrow, though."

Renjun hummed, letting silence fall between them until they were ready to step out of the room. "Are you nervous?"

Donghyuck tilted his head back and forth in thought for a moment, making sure the door locked behind him before joining Renjun in walking towards the elevator. "Kind of? But also not really."

Renjun snorted. "Yeah, it's pretty obvious that you two are whipped for each other."

"Shut up." Donghyuck muttered half-heartedly, before looking over at Renjun speculatively. "Have you and Chenle talked about asking Jeno and Doyoung for a threesome? Or foursome, really. Who knows if Doyoung wants to watch too...or _join_."

"What the fuck? No!" Renjun spluttered, pushing Donghyuck forward into the elevator as the doors slid open.

"Why not?" Donghyuck asked, choking on his own laughter as he caught sight of the horrified look on Renjun's face. "You and Jeno literally went on a date today! Again!"

"It wasn't a date!" Renjun retorted, "He just bought me some coffee, oh my god."

"So he _did_ buy it." Donghyuck crowed, grinning at the way Renjun cursed under his breath. Taking a moment to gain control of his laughter, Donghyuck nudged his shoulder against Renjun comfortably. "Come on Renjun, I know you've got some feelings for him."

Renjun studiously kept his gaze trained on the doors, stomping out of the elevator as soon as it opened on the ground floor of their dorm building. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Denial is very unbecoming of you." Donghyuck told him, smiling at the blush on Renjun's cheeks and wrapping an arm around his shoulders as they stepped outside, the setting sun casting everything in a golden light. "Seriously though, you guys really should talk about it. Chenle knows how much you two hang out, right?"

"Yeah." Renjun finally answered, letting out a sigh that came out cloudy in the winter air. "He asks about Jeno after every drawing session we have. He talks about hanging out with Doyoung and Jeno at the frat and how I should come over more. Chenle says it’s so I can be around them in a more casual way, but I don’t know.”

"He's not wrong. I think it'd be a nice opportunity to get to know them. Even if you guys only fuck as a one-time thing, at least you can still be friends."

Renjun was silent for a few moments before leaning more heavily into Donghyuck's side. "That's what I'm afraid of."

"Oh?" Donghyuck murmured, leaning his cheek against the top of Renjun's head as he pressed his temple against Donghyuck's shoulder.

"I don't _want_ it to be a one time thing with Jeno. Doyoung… We're not really that close, but I... Well, I wouldn't be opposed to being something more with either of them. If I had the chance."

Donghyuck let silence fall between them, only the sounds of their footsteps echoing in their ears as he took time to digest Renjun's admission. After a few minutes he squeezed at Renjun's shoulders, waiting until Renjun moved his head off of Donghyuck's shoulder so that he could meet his eyes. "I think you need to tell them that. Chenle first, but I think Jeno and Doyoung deserve to hear it too."

Renjun let out a groan, tipping his head back to glare up at the few stars that shone through the light pollution all around them. "I fucking hate when you're right."

Donghyuck snorted, reaching out to grip at Renjun's hand comfortably, ignoring the way Renjun squeezed tightly as his fingers. "But you'll do it?"

"Yeah." Renjun sighed, returning his gaze forward as the frat house became visible in the distance. "Yeah, I'll do it."

❄

"Sungchan?" Donghyuck called, knocking lightly on Sungchan's bedroom door before pushing it open when no answer was forthcoming. Frowning lightly at the empty room, Donghyuck pulled out his phone to check their messages. The confirmation to Donghyuck asking if he could come over was still there, but now there was an additional message warning Donghyuck that Sungchan would probably be in the shower when he got to the frat house.

Reassured by the message, Donghyuck stepped further into the room, letting the door fall shut behind him as he moved to settle onto Sungchan's bed. He might as well be comfortable while he was waiting, after all.

Donghyuck didn't really know how long he laid there, to be honest. He had pulled up a game on his phone within a couple of minutes of arriving, so he honestly had no idea how long he passed until the door was opening. Donghyuck kept his focus on his phone as he spoke, too busy engaged in a firefight to look up. "Hey, Channie. You won't believe what Renjun told me on the way over here."

"Uh," Sungchan murmured, barely audible over the curse Donghyuck let out as he took some heavy damage. Glancing up curiously, Donghyuck immediately froze, his thumbs stilling against his phone screen and not even noticing as his character was murdered. He was far too distracted by the sight of Sungchan standing in the doorway, wet hair pushed back off his forehead and a towel wrapped around his shoulders. There were trails of water dripping down his chest, slipping between the lines of his abs before being absorbed by the waistband of his boxers that peeked up from under the gray sweatpants he had pulled on.

Donghyuck swallowed roughly. "Hi?"

"Hey." Sungchan returned, sounding just as strained. After a moment of silently staring at one another, Sungchan cleared his throat and stepped further into the room. Donghyuck couldn't find the strength to avert his eyes, throwing shame out the window and drinking in the sight of Sungchan's damp skin as he rustled through his wardrobe from a shirt.

Truth be told, Donghyuck only understood the bare minimum when it came to hockey. But this...

This was enough to make him a number one fan.

Sungchan's muscles flexed, his shoulders looking like a dream as he pulled a shirt over his head. Donghyuck's eyes followed the fabric down, memorizing the trim width of his waist, the soft cuts at his pelvis. Then there was no more bare skin to admire, but Donghyuck let his eyes continue to drift, gazing at the swell of Sungchan's ass from where his sweatpants hugged at him.

Then Sungchan was heading towards the bed, forcing Donghyuck to raise his gaze back up to Sungchan's face. Donghyuck didn't try to pretend that he hadn't been checking him out, letting an easy smile pull at his lips. Sungchan huffed out a laugh, moving to ruffle the towel that had been around his neck through his hair. "Hello, Hyuckie. What happened with Renjun?"

"He's gonna ask Jeno and Doyoung if they wanna fuck." Donghyuck told him, just to watch the way Sungchan gaped at him. Snickering, Donghyuck moved forward to kneel on the edge of the mattress, reaching out to gently tap at Sungchan's chin until he was closing his mouth. "Seriously, though, he's probably going to ask if they're cool with being something more than platonic. He's probably talking to Chenle right now."

Sungchan grimaced. " _Only_ talking?"

Donghyuck paused for a moment, glancing over at the wall he knew Sungchan's room shared with Chenle's. "Well...probably? Chenle was downstairs when I got here, so they're most likely still down there."

Sungchan looked distinctly relieved, before he was surprising Donghyuck by dipping down to leave a fleeting kiss against Donghyuck's mouth. "That's good, then. Did you come as moral support, or?"

Donghyuck struggled to format a response for a couple seconds, silently watching as Sungchan stepped away from the bed so that he could hang up his damp towel to dry. Then he was back, an amused smile on his face, and Donghyuck snapped out of it. "I mean, yes, but I also missed you."

He let his voice slide up slightly, more of a coo, watching happily as Sungchan's confident expression shaded into something more shy. "We've been talking all day, though?"

Donghyuck snorted, reaching out his hands in a silent demand for Sungchan to return to him. He watched happily as Sungchan obeyed, lacing their fingers together and following Donghyuck gentle tugs until he was joining Donghyuck on his bed. "Yeah, but I've missed _you_. Come give me a hug."

Sungchan snorted out a little laugh, following Donghyuck down and laying over him, a heavy but warm weight against his chest. Donghyuck immediately began stroking his fingers through Sungchan's damp hair, straightening out the strands so that it wasn't a mess when it dried. "You should really brush this."

Sungchan let out a low sound, resting his chin against the center of Donghyuck's chest and looking up at him languidly. "Later, maybe. Are you going to stay the night?"

Donghyuck's eyes widened in surprise, an action copied by Sungchan as he became aware of what he just said. After a moment Donghyuck let out a laugh, tugging lightly at Sungchan's hair. "Do you want me to?"

Sungchan huffed, looking away with a pout. "If you want to, I wouldn't mind."

Giving Sungchan's hair another tug, Donghyuck waited until Sungchan turned back to meet his eyes before letting his expression settle into something a little more serious. "I've gotta ask you something first, okay?"

Eyebrows scrunching in confusion, Sungchan pushed himself up onto his elbows, nodding his head. "Sure, what's up?"

"Would you be my boyfriend?" Donghyuck asked, ignoring the nerves squeezing at his chest and trying his best to sound as sweet as possible.

Sungchan blinked for a moment, mouth dropping open. Donghyuck watched in fascination as his face turned the reddest Donghyuck had ever seen it, but then he was far more occupied by Sungchan dipping down to engage him in a searing kiss.

Gasping in surprise, Donghyuck moved his hands up to grip Sungchan's shoulders. Squeezing at firm muscle as Sungchan nipped at his bottom lip, Donghyuck couldn't help the laughter that had Sungchan shaking against his chest, breaking their kiss after it became too much to handle. "Is that a yes?"

" _Yes_." Sungchan assured him, turning his lips towards trailing kisses over Donghyuck's cheek in an odd pattern that Donghyuck took a moment to figure out. Then he was gasping, laughter lost in a rush of affection as he realized Sungchan was leaving gentle pecks over the moles dotting Donghyuck's skin. "Fuck, you have no idea how long I've wanted to date you."

"Oh?" Donghyuck murmured, tipping his head back as Sungchan moved down to the moles on his neck. He couldn't help hitches in his breath as Sungchan's kisses became progressively wetter, licking along his skin with only the softest pinch of teeth following right after. "How long?"

Sungchan paused against the mole that was located directly over the middle of Donghyuck's throat, pushing himself up slightly as his eyes darted everywhere except Donghyuck's curious expression. "Uh, do you remember Taeil's graduation party last year?"

Donghyuck's jaw dropped, mortification making its way throughout his system. " _No_."

Sungchan shrugged, a sheepish expression on his face. "Yeah?"

"Sungchan, baby, I literally threw up on your shoes." Donghyuck reminded him, reaching up to cover his face in an effort to hide from his shame.

Donghyuck didn’t notice the way Sungchan choked a bit at the endearment, but he did notice when Sungchan reached up to lightly tug at Donghyuck's wrists, urging him to uncover his face. "It’s okay, they were ugly shoes."

Donghyuck groaned, moving his hands away only so that he could reach up and drag Sungchan down, wrapping his arms around his head in a tight hug and pressing his face against Donghyuck's chest. At least this way Sungchan wouldn't be able to look at him, even if his laughter had him shaking in Donghyuck's arms.

"I hate you." Donghyuck grumbled.

"But you want to date me." Sungchan retorted cheekily, muffled against the fabric of Donghyuck's shirt.

"I do." Donghyuck admitted, letting out a long sigh. After a few moments of easy silence passed, Donghyuck abruptly released Sungchan from his grip, knocking his knuckle lightly against Sungchan's shoulders until he was looking up. "Let's go on a date tomorrow?"

Sungchan smiled, one side of his face still pressed cutely against Donghyuck's chest. "Okay."

Nodding in satisfaction, Donghyuck shifted his hands up so that he could return to stroking through Sungchan's hair. He watched in awe as his boyfriend — _boyfriend!_ — let his eyes flutter shut, relaxing into Donghyuck's touch.

"Fuck, you're so pretty." Donghyuck told him, watching the way Sungchan's mouth curled up at the corners in a pleased smile.

"Not as pretty as you." Sungchan retorted, before they were both grimacing at the cheesiness. Then they were catching sight of each other's expression and shaking against each other in laughter, Sungchan's arms sliding around Donghyuck's waist so that he could hug him tightly. "So, are you staying the night?"

"Sure." Donghyuck agreed, feeling warm and content.

Donghyuck hadn't thought that this would be where he ended up that night when he woke up that morning, but he definitely wasn't complaining. Not when Sungchan kept him cuddled close, informing him about the parts of his day that he hadn't already shared over text. It was a relaxing lullaby, Sungchan's words growing steadily more slurred until they were both slipping off to sleep.


	8. fireplace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I want a kiss.” Donghyuck demanded, lips pursing in a pout. “You tried suffocating me this morning instead of giving me a good morning kiss. It wasn’t very boyfriend of you, Jung Sungchan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning that normally i have one of my friends to read through my things before i post them but its 7am, no ones awake, and im impatient so ldkfjsldkfjsd here you go! pls tell me if you like it uwu

Sleeping with Sungchan was like having a heated blanket, warm and kind of heavy, perfect to cuddle throughout a cold winter night. Donghyuck's toes, normally left to freeze back at the dorm unless he pulled on some socks, were perfectly toasty from where he had them pressed against Sungchan's calf.

Sure, Sungchan had complained — _loudly_ — but he hadn't pushed Donghyuck aside. He had actually pulled him closer, until Donghyuck was tucked under his chin, Sungchan's arms wrapped tightly around his waist. It had Donghyuck's chest pressed up against his, Donghyuck flushing at the firm muscles he could feel pressed against his cheek.

Donghyuck didn’t know how he had been able to fall asleep pressed against his newly minted boyfriend, and yet he somehow did. One moment he was listening to Sungchan recount what had happened during hockey practice that day (apparently Shotaro had shown up with some utterly _massive_ hickies and Ten, the team captain, had been unable to figure out when had tarnished his innocence) and the next he was being rudely awoken by the morning sun shining in through the blinds on the window.

He was still wrapped up around Sungchan, their legs tangled together and his face buried against Sungchan’s neck. He could feel himself shifting with every rise and fall of Sungchan’s chest, having somehow moved further on top of the boy throughout the night. It made extracting himself a pain in the ass, but his bladder was screaming at him, so there was really nothing he could do about it.

“Nooo,” Sungchan whined, tightening his arms around Donghyuck’s shoulders and pulling him back in close before Donghyuck could escape. Letting out a surprised huff, Donghyuck squirmed slightly, feeling one of Sungchan’s (very nice) biceps pressed against his jaw, “Where are you going?”

Donghyuck took a moment to decipher what Sungchan had said, the words having slurred together in Sungchan’s half-awake state. Once he did though he went back to squirming, freeing his legs after a moment and starting to pull at Sungchan’s arms. “Are you always this clingy in the mornings? I have to go to the bathroom.”

Sungchan groaned, his eyes stubbornly scrunched shut. He did loosen his arms though, so Donghyuck finally was able to wiggle his way out of them after leaving a loud, wet sounding smooch against the bicep that had been squishing his face. Sungchan let out an inquisitive little sound, eyes squinting open curiously, but Donghyuck was already pushing himself up from the bed. The hardwood was killer on his feet, utterly freezing after the long winter night, but his bladder was screaming at him so he refused to linger.

He was honestly just glad that he knew where the bathroom was on that floor, truth be told. He was also thankful for Taeyong and Kun’s mothering habit, because it meant there was a steady stock of sealed toothbrushes hidden in one of the bathroom drawers (Donghyuck had a suspicion it was a supply meant for anyone that ended up vomiting during one of the frat’s parties, or at least for any hookups any of the frat members brat home).

Regardless, Donghyuck was feeling honestly refreshed when he decided to make his way down the stairs, leaving Sungchan alone for the time being. His stomach was rumbling, and he figured he would just sneak down to the kitchen and bring them both something back to snack on as a lazy breakfast.

Donghyuck managed to find some expensive looking cereal bars hidden in the back of one of the kitchen cabinets that he suspected belonged to Doyoung, slipping a couple into the pocket of his sweats. He had also managed to find some hot chocolate mix and was in the midst of heating up a second cup of milk for Sungchan when he was interrupted by someone else joining him in the kitchen.

“Oh.” Taeyong murmured, his voice coming out in a deep rasp as he paused in the archway leading to the kitchen. “Donghyuck?”

Donghyuck raised his hand, popping the spoon he was using to mix the hot chocolate in his own cup out of his mouth and wiggling it towards the frat president. “Good morning.”

“What’re you doing here?” Taeyong questioned, confused and adorable with his bed head as he rubbed at one of his eyes with his knuckles. He looked seconds away from falling asleep on the spot, and Taeyong felt mildly back for the graduate student.

“My boyfriend let me come over.” Donghyuck stated, feeling a thrill run through him. Taeyong would be the first person he was able to tell, considering he had declined from texting Renjun about last night’s development. He would text him later in the day, figuring that Renjun had been too busy with his own drama last night.

“Boyfriend?” Taeyong muttered in confusion, before his eyes were shooting open in surprise and delight. “Oh! Did Sungchannie finally ask you out?”

“Other way around, but yeah.” Donghyuck corrected, a pleased smile twitching over his lips. “So expect to see me around more often.”

Taeyong shook his head in amusement, patting at Donghyuck’s shoulder as he moved further into the kitchen and headed towards the fridge. “I already was.”

Stomach curling pleasantly, Donghyuck hid his smile in his hot chocolate. Sungchan’s was probably almost done as well, so after setting down his cup he moved to pour the milk into a coffee cup that was a match to his own. Quickly pouring in the mix and stirring it together with the milk, Donghyuck called out a goodbye to a distracted Taeyong. Then he was carefully gripping both of the steaming cups and heading back towards the stairs to Sungchan’s room.

"Oh, that's where you went." Sungchan murmured, glancing up from his phone screen. He was still squinting his eyes against the glare, relaxed in the middle of his bed with his hair as much of a mess as Taeyong’s had been.

Donghyuck rolled his eyes, staring pointedly at the bed until Sungchan obliged in rolling over to give him space to settle beside him. "You better like hot chocolate."

Sungchan's eyes lit up. "Does it have those mini marshmallows?"

“Yeah, but it’s the shitty pre-packaged ones, so you better drink them before they dissolve.” Donghyuck confessed, sipping cautiously at his drink. Sungchan immediately moved to follow, pausing when Donghyuck let out a sound of warning. “Careful, I only just took yours off the stove.”

Sungchan pouted sadly at his cup, before glancing up when Donghyuck leaned over to place his cup on the bedside table. Then he was looking slightly panicked at the sight of the cereal bars Donghyuck pulled out of his pocket. “Hyuck, those are Doyoung’s—”

“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” Donghyuck retorted, tossing one of the bars into Sungchan’s lap and moving to tear open his own. “Besides, he’s probably too busy eating Renjun’s ass to care.”

Sungchan spluttered, almost succeeding in spilling his drink all over his sheets before moving to set it down beside Donghyuck’s own cup. “Fuck, don’t say that. I have to see him every day.”

Donghyuck snorted, rolling his eyes as he bit into the bar. He had ended up with one of the chocolate ones, while Sungchan’s had an abundance of marshmallows on his own. “You say that like I don’t live with Renjun in a tiny ass dorm room. Meanwhile you can get lost in this house.”

Sungchan frowned at him for a moment, but he tellingly didn’t try to argue any further. Instead he unwrapped his own cereal bar, before raising one of his arms in a silent invitation. Donghyuck didn’t hesitate to cozy up to his side, letting out a sigh of relief as Sungchan’s warm wrapped around him. “It’s so fucking cold.”

“We could light the fireplace in the eastern study, if you want?” Sungchan offered, silently offering his cereal bar up for Donghyuck to take a bite as if he just hadn’t highlighted another reason the frat house was frankly ridiculous. He moved the bar back to his own mouth when Donghyuck shook his head, letting out a considering hum. “Taeyong made Jaehyun go out to get firewood earlier in the week. He dragged some of the other guys along with him, but luckily I had practice.”

Donghyuck snorted, reaching up to squeeze pointedly at Sungchan’s bicep. “You would’ve been a big help, I’m sure.”

He pointedly didn’t think about the way Sungchan flexed his arm under his grip, swallowing a bite of his cereal bar roughly. He leaned forward to pick up his hot chocolate so he would have an excuse to keep his mouth busy for a moment. “Do you think you can light it?”

Sungchan nodded his head. “It’s not that hard. Doyoung teaches all the new frat members, just so we don’t accidentally light the house on fire during the winter.”

“Has someone done that before?” Donghyuck asked curiously.

“A long, long time ago.” Sungchan admitted, a frown pulling at his mouth as he chewed on the last bite of his bar. He silently accepted the wrapper to Donghyuck’s bar, leaning over the edge of the bed to toss both it and his own wrapper into the small trash can he had in his room. “It’s probably another tradition around here. Do you wanna go?”

Donghyuck thought about it for a moment, eyeing the mess of blankets they had shared throughout the night. Sungchan finally took a large gulp of his own hot chocolate, wincing minutely as the liquid hit his tongue. It was probably still too hot, but Donghyuck would let him make his own mistakes.

“Sure, it sounds fun.” Donghyuck finally decided, draining the rest of his own cup. He waited for a moment for Sungchan to set his cup back down in order to let them both get out of bed, watching his movements intently. Then he was crawling into Sungchan’s lap and looping his arms around his shoulders.

Sungchan immediately reddened, eyes widening in surprise. “Um?”

“I want a kiss.” Donghyuck demanded, lips pursing in a pout. “You tried suffocating me this morning instead of giving me a good morning kiss. It wasn’t very boyfriend of you, Jung Sungchan.”

Sungchan snorted, a playful smile curling at his lips as he carefully placed his hands against Donghyuck’s waist, lightly pulling Donghyuck in a more comfortable position. “Is that right?”

“Yes.” Donghyuck pouted, proud of the way it had Sungchan’s eyes immediately dropping down to his lips. “Now, kiss.”

“You know you’re very demanding?” Sungchan questioned rhetorically. Before Donghyuck could even begin to scoff out a retort Sungchan was dipping his head down, finally sliding their lips together. It was a relatively light kiss, tasting of the hot chocolate they had both been drinking, before a nip of Sungchan’s teeth against his bottom lip had it devolving into something more heated. They should probably both go and brush their teeth — for the second time, in Donghyuck’s case — but for now Donghyuck was content in staying right there, lost in Sungchan’s warmth.

Besides, who needed a fireplace when you had your own personal heater?


	9. domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You two are so domestic, what the fuck?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i bumped up the rating to mature because of all the things renjun's participating in but i'm still unsure about whether or not i want to put 2chan porn into this...like, should i just keep it all soft and sweet and fluffy or do yall want something more spicy? feel free to cast your votes and sorry about how short this one is jldskdjf happy holidays!

“You two are so domestic, what the fuck?”

Donghyuck glanced up from his second cup of hot chocolate, peering over the back of the couch he and Sungchan had migrated to. The promised fireplace was crackling ahead of them, red and orange flames fighting off any winter chill that seeped into the aged framework of the house. He wasn’t sure what he had expected from the eastern study, but the bookshelves running along every available wall wasn’t a surprise. The comfort of the couch certainly was, though, and Donghyuck wondered if he would be able to drag it back into his own dorm. Considering the shoebox size of the room though, probably not.

Renjun stood in the doorway to the room, leaning heavily against the dark oak of one of the bookshelves with dark circles around his eyes and his hair a figurative bird’s nest. It was clear from the way he was blearily peering at the two of them that he had just woken up, rubbing sleepily over his face.

“We’re boyfriends, Renjun. What did you expect?” Donghyuck asked, ignoring Sungchan’s huff of laughter as he rubbed at one of Donghyuck’s ankles. Donghyuck had been announcing that fact to everyone they had stumbled across that morning, from an amused Taeyong to a smirking Jungwoo. Eventually they had moved up to the study though, and it had only taken a few minutes after they had arrived from their trip down to the kitchen for Donghyuck to settle his chilled feet onto Sungchan’s lap.

Renjun’s eyes brightened slightly, more life returning to him as his body adjusted to wakefulness. “Oh? I’m glad it went well, then.”

Donghyuck leered at the hickies he could spot peeking out from under Renjun’s collar, more of them no doubt hidden by the baggy shirt Renjun was wearing. Donghyuck had never seen the shirt before, and it definitely wasn’t what Renjun had walked to the frat house in. “Not the only conversation that went well, I’m guessing?”

Renjun flushed immediately, turning steadily darker when Sungchan turned to look at him curiously as well. “Um—”

“Oh, there you are.”

Donghyuck watched, eyes lighting up gleefully, as someone moved forward to circle their arms around Renjun’s waist, placing their chin against Renjun’s shoulder. Someone that wasn’t Chenle, specifically.

Lee Jeno took a moment to realize that there were other people in the room, too busy leaving light kisses along the line of Renjun’s throat. Then Renjun was sending an elbow back into his chest, causing Jeno to pull back with an affronted sound that became choked when he became aware of Donghyuck and Sungchan stares.

“Oh.” Jeno muttered, a pretty blush sitting high on his cheekbones and contrasting nicely with his light blue hair. “Hello?”

“Hello.” Donghyuck returned, his voice coming out in more of a purr. He glanced over Jeno slowly, taking note of the comfortable looking hoodie and loose track pants. He looked so casual, a complete contrast to what Donghyuck knew he looked like underneath those clothes. Renjun had tried his best not to let Donghyuck see his work in progress or the various sketches he had done of Jeno, but after enough time had passed Renjun had resorted to shoving the drawings under Donghyuck’s nose and whining about how hot Jeno was. “Renjun really is a great artist. It’s nice to meet you, Jeno.”

Jeno spluttered as Renjun’s eyes widened in horror, finally remembering that Donghyuck was an absolute menace. “Shut the fuck up, Hyuck. Jeno, let’s get breakfast or something, okay? C’mon.”

Not waiting for a response, Renjun gripped at one of Jeno’s wrists and started tugging him down the hall. He steadfastly refused to look back at Donghyuck as he catcalled after them, simply raising one of his middle fingers and shooting it back over his shoulder. Jeno let out another confused noise, his sleep deepened voice trailing off down the hall as they moved further away. “Renjun, has he seen my…”

“Do I want to know?” Sungchan asked after a moment, taking his hands away from Donghyuck’s ankles and moving to pick up his own cup. He had decided to get some coffee instead of making another hot chocolate, and it was only now that it had cooled off enough for him to take a sip. Taeyong had watched him disapprovingly, despite the way he had his own cup of coffee (Sungchan revealed that it was probably Taeyong’s third cup) sitting in front of him on the island.

“Jeno’s a nude model.” Donghyuck told him, delighting in the way Sungchan choked on his drink. He stretched himself up enough to run his thumb over the little trail of coffee that had escaped past Sungchan’s lips, bringing it back to stick in his own mouth as Sungchan watched him with wide eyes. “Renjun has been drawing him for a project for a couple months now.”

“That’s—” Sungchan cut himself off for a moment so that he could try and clear his throat. “So he’s drawn his—”

“His dick, yeah. It’s kinda pretty, for a dick anyway.” Donghyuck admitted nonchalantly, trying his best not to smirk as Sungchan turned a dark look his way. “His abs are really nice too, and his thighs... _Wow_.”

“Hyuck.” Sungchan murmured, setting his cup back down on the side table.

“Hmm?” Donghyuck answered, pulling his knees up as Sungchan lightly tapped his hand against the top of his feet. He wasn’t surprised at all when Sungchan moved to slide his body over his, Sungchan’s elbows digging into the cushions on either side of Donghyuck’s shoulders to keep most of his weight off of him. Donghyuck’s thighs were framing his hips, his hands moving up to grip lightly at Sungchan’s waist. “What is it?”

“You’re insufferable.” Sungchan told him, rolling his eyes before ducking down to press his mouth against Donghyuck’s, cutting off whatever cheeky retort he could come up with.

“But you like it.” Donghyuck returned, when he was able to pull back for a chance to breathe. Sungchan didn’t let him up for a while after that.


	10. traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck was distinctly reminded that Jaehyun could be a bit of a sadistic bastard at times, and grimaced in response. “You sent your little out into the cold?”
> 
> “It’s tradition.” Jaehyun retorted. “At least Jaemin wasn’t the only one out there.”
> 
> Donghyuck sent a pitying glance up towards the second floor. “Please tell me I’m not going to find Sungchan sneezing into his pillows.”

Donghyuck glanced up as soon as he walked into the foyer, frowning slightly at the sparkling lights wrapped around the railing of the stairs leading up to the porch. They continued down the length of the porch, wrapping around the fencing in a bright multicolored display that had Donghyuck shivering for whoever had been tasked with putting them up. They hadn’t been there when he had come to the NEO house two days ago — he was over at the house basically every other day now, which he never would have imagined happening — nor had there been a massive wreath hanging from the front door.

“Holy shit.” Donghyuck muttered, stepping into the house cautiously and letting his eyes dart around. The foyer had only been moderately decorated over the past week and a half, only the front door mat having a distinctly Christmas theme. Now, though, there was most definitely a continuation of Taeyong’s garland fiasco, the silver strands hanging from the top of the walls and wrapping around the railing of the stairs leading up to the next floor.

“Hello?” Donghyuck glanced up at the stairs as Jaehyun moved down them, forearms flexing with the effort of balancing three stacked tote boxes. He hadn’t seen much of the upperclassmen in the time he had been visiting the frat house, but he had long grown acquainted with him through the various NEO parties he had attended. He had also learned never to challenge him to beer pong, the hard way.

“Oh my god, let me help.” Donghyuck ordered, quickly pulling his boots off of his feet and haphazardly leaving them at the door before moving to grab at least the top box from the stack. It let him actually see Jaehyun’s face, his dimples popping out with the force of his smile as he followed Donghyuck down the last couple of steps. “You’re going to break your neck if this is how you usually carry things.”

Jaehyun let out a little huff of amusement, knocking his shoulder lightly with Donghyuck’s as he led the way down the hall. Donghyuck was slightly uncomfortable in the warmth of the house, his thick jacket still wrapped around his body, but he figured it wouldn’t be long until he could set the box down and remove it.

“Don’t worry, this is the last of it. Taeyong kicked out asses into gear yesterday because the party’s tomorrow.” Jaehyun told him, turning into a small sitting room that had a door leading out to the backyard. It wasn’t that large of a space, not with the house taking up most of the land on the property, but it was certainly enough for a large deck leading out to an underground pool. Donghyuck wondered who was tasked with taking care of it, considering most of the students left campus during the summer and headed home.

“Who had to decorate the front porch?” Donghyuck questioned curiously, letting out a sigh of relief as Jaehyun took the box he was holding and moving to quickly strip off his jacket. Jaehyun watched in amusement for a long moment, before there was a mischievous smirk pulling at the side of his mouth.

“Do you really need to ask?”

Donghyuck was distinctly reminded that Jaehyun could be a bit of a sadistic bastard at times, and grimaced in response. “You sent your little out into the cold?”

“It’s tradition.” Jaehyun retorted, barely trying to muffle his laugh as he opened one of the boxes. “At least Jaemin wasn’t the only one out there.”

Donghyuck had a sneaking suspicion who else had been tasked to help, and he sent a pitying glance up towards the second floor. “Please tell me I’m not going to find Sungchan sneezing into his pillows.”

Jaehyun just smiled guilessly, his laughter trailing behind Donghyuck as he pointedly left the room.

Donghyuck headed up the stairs after a quick trip back to the foyer to shove his jacket into the coat closet, unsure what he expected to find when he got to Sungchan’s room. A quick knock against the door and a muffled response had him walking in, prepared to immediately walk right back out if he found his boyfriend visibly sick. He may be dating him now, but Donghyuck definitely didn’t sign up to be sneezed on.

Luckily for him, Sungchan didn’t look sick. He looked amazingly comfortable, actually, curled up as he was in a cocoon of blankets with his hair a fluffy mess around his head. Blinking blearily up at him, Sungchan let out a tired yawn, turning on his mattress and stretching his arms up over his head. Donghyuck let his eyes dip down to the bit of chest that Sungchan’s blanket exposed, blinking slowly before focusing on the hand Sungchan was reaching out in an effort to grasp at him. “Hey, Hyuckie. What time is it?”

“Like, ten? I don’t know, but Chenle came over to the dorm and I didn’t wanna stick around.” Donghyuck told him, moving closer until Sungchan’s arm was curling around his waist, his thighs pressing against the edge of the bed. “Move over.”

Sungchan let out a sleepy little sound, lifting up the edge of his comforter and shivering at the cool air of the room rushing in. “Hurry.”

Donghyuck let out a little laugh, easily following the order and plastering himself to Sungchan’s side, pressing his fingers against his skin. Sungchan immediately let out a yelp, Donghyuck’s hands still cooled from the trek over to the house despite his detour with Jaehyun. “ _Hyuck_ —”

Donghyuck tilted his head up to press a quick kiss against Sungchan’s pouting mouth, quickly retreating when Sungchan went to turn it into something deeper. “No way. Not until you brush your teeth.”

Sungchan let out another grumpy whine, dropping his head back against his pillow and pouting even harder up at the ceiling. “It’s _cold_.”

“You’re not the one who had to walk here.” Donghyuck snorted, dipping down to press another quick kiss between Sungchan’s collarbones before laying his cheek against the warm skin of his chest.

Sungchan just huffed in response, curling his arm around Donghyuck’s waist and pulling him impossibly closer. “Fair enough. Did you see anyone downstairs?”

“Almost watched Jaehyun brain himself on the stairs.” Donghyuck answered, rolling his eyes. “What time is the party tomorrow?”

“Seven, I think. Officially, anyway. You can come whenever.”

Donghyuck let out a low hum, letting his mind drift over his closet for a few moments. “Are you going to be on drink duty or something?”

“For the first couple of hours.” Sungchan admitted with a sigh, moving on his hands up to comb through the hair on the nape of Donghyuck’s neck. Donghyuck tried his best not to turn into a puddle of goo. “Jaemin will take over after me, though.”

“I’ll be sure to flirt with you over the bar, then.” Donghyuck told him, smiling at the burst of laughter it earned him.

“You don’t have to, I’ll give you free drinks anyway.” Sungchan assured him, letting out a little sound of surprise as Donghyuck planted a wet kiss against the side of his neck.

“You’re the best.” Donghyuck told him, looking up from under his lashes and delighting in the blush rising high on Sungchan’s cheeks. His mouth was parted open slightly, his tongue peeking out to swipe over his bottom lip under Donghyuck’s watchful gaze. “You sure you don’t want to go brush your teeth?”

Sungchan groaned, pushing Donghyuck away lightly and grumpily tossing the covers off of them both. He let out a hiss when his feet met the cool floorboards, his sweatpants hanging low on his hips as he resolutely pushed himself out of bed. “ _Fine_.”

Donghyuck’s laughter followed after him when he stomped away.


	11. first snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you trying to kill the man?” Renjun asked, only partly joking as he observed Donghyuck finish buttoning his shirt.
> 
> “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Donghyuck simpered.

“Are you trying to kill the man?” Renjun asked, only partly joking as he observed Donghyuck finish buttoning his shirt. He notably stopped a couple of buttons lower than one normally would, the dip of the shirt showing off an enticing area of tanned chest.

After a moment, he curiously reached over to poke at one of the large tears in the light wash jeans Donghyuck was wearing. Renjun remembered when Donghyuck had bought those jeans back in the beginning of the year. The holes had been mostly covered by frayed threads, but constant wear now had them showing an unimpeded peek of Donghyuck’s thighs.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Donghyuck simpered, one hand on his hip as he looked himself over in the full length mirror they had hung up in their dorm. Renjun had been coerced into fixing up his make up, his eyes darkened with liner and his eyelids darkened with shadow. It was one of the best looks he had pulled off in a while, to be honest. He had been too bogged down with end of the semester coursework to really think about going out much, but now that things were settled he had dressed to impress. Sure, this time it was only to impress one person in particular, but Donghyuck was determined to knock Sungchan off his feet.

“Sungchan is going to die.” Renjun muttered quietly, before reaching out to swat at Donghyuck’s ass in a playful swat. “Hurry the fuck up, Chenle’s already asking where we are.”

“It’s only been an hour since the party started.” Donghyuck scoffed, rolling his eyes quickly before moving across the room to pull on his black boots. Hopefully the extra inch in the heel would make it so that he wouldn’t have to crane his neck up as much to meet Sungchan’s eyes.

“Yeah, and he’s whining about having to be all responsible instead of enjoying it.”

“That’s what he gets for actually joining the frat.” Donghyuck sniffed, picking up the jacket he had set aside earlier that evening. Sure, the parka jacket didn’t really match the rest of the look, but Donghyuck would be far warmer with the fur-lined hood pulled up over his head as they walked to the frat house.

“And you’re sure you don’t want me to hide that hickey?” Renjun asked once again, eyeing the bruised splotch of skin on Donghyuck’s collarbone. Donghyuck had swatted his hands away when Renjun had reached out for the concealer, simply raising an eyebrow at the exasperated look Renjun had shot him.

Donghyuck shot the same look towards him now, rolling his eyes and zipping up his jacket. “Are you ready to go?”

“Give me a minute.” Renjun huffed, tossing his phone onto the bed and moving over to his own closet to search through a few of the shoes he had.

Five minutes later saw them stepping out into the cold, Renjun’s lighter peacoat doing absolutely nothing to protect him from the freezing wind that buffeted against them.

“I’m regretting this immediately.” Renjun announced, his teeth starting to chatter as he shuffled closer to Donghyuck. The two of them tried their best to cuddle into one another as they walked in order to keep a bit of warmth between them as they headed towards the frat house.

Luckily it wasn’t long until the NEO house came in view, sparkling lights of Christmas decorations shining in the distance and the air thrumming with the distant vibration of a song’s bass. Before Donghyuck could step up the pace between them so that they would arrive soon, Renjun unexpectedly dragged him to a stop, drawing a confused sound from Donghyuck. “Renjun, what—”

“It’s snowing!” Renjun told him, pointing with the hand that he didn’t have tightly wrapped around Donghyuck’s arm.

Donghyuck’s eyebrows shot up, following his best friend’s finger up towards the sky. Renjun was telling the truth, there were small bits of white flurry starting to descend from the darkened sky. Donghyuck raised his hand up curiously, looking at the fleck of snow he was able to catch and watching it melt almost immediately. “Do you think it’ll be a white Christmas?”

Renjun shrugged, shivering harshly as another cold wind raced through the streets. “Who knows? Let’s hurry up and get to the party before we freeze to death, though.”

“It’s not _that_ cold.” Donghyuck chided, only to shiver himself as the wind pointedly whipped through the holes of his jeans. “You’re right though, let’s hurry.”

Renjun snorted, grabbing hold of Donghyuck’s arm and tugging him down the sidewalk. “Loser.”

❄

An hour later found Donghyuck successfully flirting with Sungchan over the kitchen island that was now functioning as the frat’s bar, as promised. Sungchan had been flustered when Donghyuck had first arrived, too busy checking Donghyuck out to think about formulating a response to the teasing. He was able to rally himself eventually, mostly due to the party goers bargaining into the area asking for alcohol.

Donghyuck just watched it all, sipping at the rather disgusting mix of jungle juice and observing. It still amazed him at times just how attractive Sungchan could be, especially when he was pulling one of his intimidating faces that had one of the fussing minors instantly backing down. The NEO house couldn’t be caught serving minors alcohol after all, but that said nothing for those that stole sips from their friend’s drinks. The sooner they learned that fact, the better.

For now, Donghyuck just watched in amusement as a group of freshman girls sulked out of the room, their attempts at flirting doing nothing to sway Sungchan’s refusal. “That was hot.”

Sungchan snorted, moving back to lean beside Donghyuck against the island, as he had been doing for most of the time Donghyuck had been sitting on top of the counter. He occasionally would place his hands on either side of Donghyuck’s thighs, leaning forward to exchange kisses until another person was inevitably walking into the kitchen.

It was during one of those times that Jaemin walked in, his face creasing in disgust when he caught sight of them both. “You really couldn’t wait an hour for that shit?”

Donghyuck scoffed, slipping down from the counter when Sungchan noticeably perked up. “Like you won’t be making out with Jungwoo in ten minutes.”

Jaemin raised his chin imperiously, crossing his arms over his chest and drawing emphasis to the drastic dip of his shirt collar down his chest. “I resent that statement.”

“You’re not denying it, though.” Sungchan pointed out, smiling in amusement at the glare he received in response. Donghyuck snickered, squeezing lightly at Sungchan’s hand when he laced their fingers together and started tugging him towards the doorway. “Have fun serving drinks.”

Jaemin rolled his eyes, looking distinctly miserable as he peered at the kitchen island covered in an access of liquor bottles and mixers. “Why did I join a frat again?”

Smothering their snickers, Sungchan pulled Donghyuck out of the room after that, leaving Jaemin to his fate while they attempted to navigate the crowded halls of the house. Donghyuck was glad that Sungchan had decided to lace their hands together, considering that they probably would’ve lost one another within minutes if they weren’t connected to one another.

“Wanna dance?” Sungchan asked, having to lean in close so that he was able to speak directly into Donghyuck’s ear to be heard over the music.

Shivering slightly, Donghyuck glanced over Sungchan’s shoulder to catch sight of the crowded dance floor the living room had been converted into. Then he was picturing Sungchan pressed up behind him, his chest pressed hotly against Donghyuck’s back, and he knew his answer.

“Sure!” Donghyuck told him, catching sight of Sungchan’s smile before he was the one pulling them forward, their hands never separating as they headed into the crowd.


	12. countdowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re so hot.” Donghyuck whined, curling his spine and pushing himself further down Sungchan’s thighs so that he was able to pass his tongue over one of his nipples.
> 
> “Holy _fuck_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i bumped up the rating again 💀 the way this went from 17k of fluffy softness before i directly divebombed into filth. i hope you enjoy it everyone. happy new year!

Donghyuck didn’t know how long he and Sungchan were pressed together amongst the crowd. The bass was thumping through them as their bodies pressed in close, but it was like the night was counting down with flares of heat, each lick of flame more scorching than the last.

Donghyuck’s arms had found their way around Sungchan’s shoulders, Sungchan’s hands squeezing at his waist, pressing their lips together in a light kiss that had descended into something utterly filthy as more time passed.

It was heady, the sweat and the crowd coalescing and their bodies moving against each other, tongues sliding together, until Donghyuck was forced to pull back with a low groan. Dropping his head against Sungchan’s shoulder, Donghyuck turned his head just enough to swipe his tongue over the sweat collecting above the collar of Sungchan’s shirt, feeling the way his throat bobbed as Sungchan swallowed.

Sungchan pulled him impossibly closer when Donghyuck latched his mouth high up on his neck, nipping and sucking until he was sure that there would be a bruise left behind. “Sungchannie…”

Sungchan tilted his head back, dislodging Donghyuck’s mouth sooner than he would have liked. Pursing his mouth out in a pout, Donghyuck let his hands slide down from Sungchan’s shoulders, squeezing his biceps as he went until he was able to slip his hands up under the hem of his shirt. Seeing the way the press of his fingers had Sungchan’s eyelashes fluttering was utterly addicting.

Scratching over the ridges of Sungchan’s abs, Donghyuck pressed himself up slightly, just enough to get the height needed so that he could speak directly into Sungchan’s ear. “Can we go upstairs?”

Sungchan gulped, his hands flexing around Donghyuck’s hips, before he was nodding his head and pulling away. He didn’t hesitate to slip his hand into Donghyuck’s, sending him a giddy little smile that had Donghyuck’s heart squeezing fondly before starting to tug him through the crowd.

Those fond feelings persisted up the stairs and down the hall, growing stronger as Donghyuck watched Sungchan struggle with pulling a key out of his pocket and unlock the door to his bedroom. It was a smart idea, truth be told, considering the amount of people that would take advantage of a free bed.

Just like Donghyuck planned on doing, clicking the lock back into place behind them as they walked into the room and pushing at Sungchan’s chest until he was falling back against the mattress.

“Donghyuck?” Sungchan murmured, drastically more audible now that there was a floor between them and the blasting speakers.

“Hmm?” Donghyuck murmured, crawling onto the mattress after him and smiling at the way Sungchan’s mouth parted. His eyes kept glancing down, probably able to peer all the way down Donghyuck’s shirt from this angle. His hands squeezed around Donghyuck’s thighs as soon as he could, thumbs pressing against the skin exposed by the numerous tears.

“Kiss me?” Sungchan requested, smiling at the way Donghyuck flushed.

Donghyuck sheepishly smiled, leaning into one of Sungchan’s hands when he reached up to cup at Donghyuck’s cheek, thumb rubbing over his cheekbone. He followed the gentle guidance of that hand, until he was able to slide his lips against Sungchan’s yet again, his tongue immediately peeking out to run over Sungchan’s bottom lip.

Sungchan’s mouth immediately dropped open, accepting Donghyuck’s questing tongue and groaning into his mouth as Donghyuck settled his weight more heavily over him. Donghyuck’s thighs framed either side of Sungchan’s hips, his ass resting against the warm expanse of Sungchan’s thighs. He could feel the height growing between them once again, no longer limited by the presence of other people around them. Now Donghyuck was free to rock his hips down against that growing hardness he had only had fleeting awareness of downstairs.

“ _Hyuck_.” Sungchan groaned, dropping his head back against his pillows when Donghyuck pulled back, settling his ass directly over Sungchan’s cock. He slipped his hands under Sungchan’s shirt once again, pushing the material up under his intent gaze and smiling at the way Sungchan’s abs flexed.

“Take this off?” Donghyuck requested, like he couldn’t feel the way Sungchan’s hips were twitching underneath him, desperate for more friction.

Sungchan obeyed easily, pushing himself up just enough for him to be able to pull his shirt off by the back of his neck. Donghyuck was annoyed by how hot the action was, watching as Sungchan tossed the shirt off the bed. Stroking his palms up Sungchan’s abdomen, Donghyuck was delighted in the hiss Sungchan let up as Donghyuck’s fingers trailed over his nipples, the buds hardening in front of his eyes with the fleeting stimulation.

“You’re so hot.” Donghyuck whined, curling his spine and pushing himself further down Sungchan’s thighs so that he was able to pass his tongue over one of his nipples.

“Holy _fuck_.” Sungchan muttered, his spine arching in an instinctive pursuit of Donghyuck’s mouth, a groan falling from his mouth as his hips thrusted up against nothing.

Donghyuck let out a quiet laugh, feeling his own cock jump just from the sight of Sungchan losing his mind. Trailing a path of wet kisses and harsh sucks up from Sungchan’s chest, Donghyuck paused just long enough to leave another hickey against Sungchan’s collarbone before dropping his elbows on either side of Sungchan’s head and peering down at him.

Sungchan was flushed, mouth parted, gentle pants escaping from him only to be interrupted by a low groan as Donghyuck repositioned his hips so that he could drag their cock against each other through their layers of clothes.

“Pretty.” Donghyuck told him, smiling when Sungchan’s eyes darted to the side in embarrassment.

But then Sungchan was looking back at him, more confident than he had been seconds before, watching Donghyuck gasp in surprise as Sungchan moved his hands down to squeeze at Donghyuck’s ass. He pulled Donghyuck down against him in the same movement, biceps flexing as his hips moved up so that their cocks were grinding together harshly.

“Fuck.” Donghyuck hissed, dropping his face down against Sungchan’s shoulder and feeling the way Sungchan shook against him with laughter. There was a gentle press of lips against the side of Donghyuck’s head, and then Sungchan was guiding Donghyuck down in another roll of his hips, starting up a rhythm that had them both moaning.

“You feel so good, Hyuckie.” Sungchan told him, his lips trailing over the shell of Donghyuck’s ear and causing a shiver to race down Donghyuck’s spine.

“You too.” Donghyuck told him, muffled by the way his mouth was busy biting down against the muscle of Sungchan’s shoulder, interrupted each nip when a soothing pass of his tongue.

He wasn’t even ashamed of the way the pleasure crested between them, grinding against each other like the horny college students they were and making no effort to remove anymore of their clothing. They were too consumed by the heat of each other, flames growing into a blazing inferno that was only quelled by each roll of their hips, the way their mouths crashed together as they ascended to the peak of pleasure, messy and wet and completely uncoordinated.

Donghyuck moaned Sungchan’s name directly into his mouth as it became too much, too good, Sungchan’s fingers digging harshly against the back of his thigh and over his ass as Donghyuck’s orgasm washed over him. Sungchan followed him soon after, drawing a hiss from Donghyuck’s mouth as Sungchan bit at his lower lip, his abs flexing underneath Donghyuck’s hands as his hips rolled in a few more thrusts, milking the bliss that had descent over them both.

After a few minutes had passed, Donghyuck pulled himself away from the languid rhythm their kissing had evolved into, squirming slightly as he felt the mess he had made of his underwear. Letting out a low groan of annoyance, Donghyuck settled his weight back against Sungchan’s thighs and swatted lightly at Sungchan’s hip. “I’m stealing your clothes.”

Sungchan let out a low laugh, looking flushed and happy as his hands moved up to squeeze lightly at Donghyuck’s hips. “That’s fine. Whatever you want.”


	13. snowman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes things come to an end sooner than you expected, but it's not always a bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry for how long this took and how short this is but further notes at the bottom! enjoy!

When Donghyuck woke up, he was comfortably warm, a fact that was growing more and more common as days passed by. Sungchan had shifted a bit in his sleep, lying heavily over Donghyuck's side with his face buried against his shoulder. Donghyuck could feel each breath his boyfriend was taking, warm air passing over his neck and collarbones.

He didn't attempt to move out of bed, blinking sleepily across the room towards the singular window that Sungchan had. Sunlight was filtering in through the blinds, puddling in a false sense of warmth against the floor of Sungchan's room. Donghyuck knew what kind of false promises the sunshine held, solidified by the fact that his nose was uncomfortably cold, the only part of his body that wasn't buried under the blanket or touching Sungchan in some way.

Tilting his head, Donghyuck buried his nose against Sungchan's temple, trying not to laugh at the way it had Sungchan shivering against him.

“Hyuck?” Sungchan murmured, voice coming out thick with sleep as one of his arms curled comfortably around Donghyuck’s waist, dislodging the blanket a bit and causing them both to groan at the sudden chill. The room was illuminated by the sunlight filtering in through the blinds, shafts of light resting over the two of them wrapped up in one another. It was a false comfort when the only warmth Donghyuck felt was from the boy he had pressed up against him, the one he had grown so close to over the past few weeks.

Donghyuck let out a hum, reaching up to run his fingers through Sungchan’s hair while his other hand kneaded against one of his shoulder blades. “Good morning. Sleep well?”

Sungchan let out a groan, pressing his face into Donghyuck’s collar bones sleepily and hiding his eyes from the brightness of the room. “It’s too early.”

Donghyuck twisted himself enough to reach out to the little table Sungchan kept beside his bed, pulling his phone off the charger as he pulled it up to his face. Catching sight of the time, Donghyuck snorted. “It’s almost noon, babe.”

Sungchan let out a long whine, wiggling a bit until he was able to grasp at the comforter covering them both and pulling it up over his head so that he could hide his blushing face. “ _Early_.”

Rolling his eyes in amusement, Donghyuck lightly tapped his phone against the lump of blankets resting over Sungchan’s head. “Yeah, whatever. C’mon, get up. I’m starving.”

Sungchan let out another noise of protest, but Donghyuck considered it a win when Sungchan loosened his grip after pressing a fleeting kiss against the side of Donghyuck’s neck.

❄

An hour later, Donghyuck and Sungchan were bundled up in some of their warmest clothes, stomachs full of warm food and excitement racing through their veins. Jungwoo had come into the kitchen as they were eating with Jaemin following after him sedately, loudly announcing the overnight snowfall that both of them had somehow missed in their pursuit of full stomachs.

Only a few inches had coated the ground, but it was definitely enough to gather into little snowballs to peg at one another. Donghyuck ended up with his sides aching from laughter and his entire face numb from the cold after the entirety of the NEO house - both frat members and anyone lingering from the party the night before - had been roped out into the cold to engage in an all out war.

It probably would have gone on for the rest of the day, to be honest. It had only ended when Doyoung had tripped over a sneaking Taeyong, the two of them ending up screaming as they tried to slam each other’s faces further into the snow. Kun had been the one to separate the two, rolling his eyes at the bickering couple and looking pleadingly over at Jeno until he was convinced enough to drag his boyfriend away. Taeyong had sulked for all of a minute before he was clapping his hands and suggesting that they all turn their attention into making an army of snowmen instead.

Donghyuck and Sungchan decided to share the task, each of them moving to create a portion of the body. Donghyuck could feel his exhausted muscles aching at the effort, but decorating their creation with bits of twigs and rocks they found scattered around was a fun opportunity, especially when Sungchan goaded him into taking a family picture with their ‘child’.

“Cute.” Donghyuck cooed, looking down at Sungchan’s phone and noticing the way both of their faces were flushed pink with the cold, flakes of still falling snow decorating the tops of the beanies Sungchan had pulled out for them both.

“You are.” Sungchan agreed, pulling Donghyuck forward with a light grip around his hip before dipping down to press a smooch to the tip of Donghyuck’s nose. He pulled back with a bright grin, looking unbearably smug as he saw Donghyuck’s flustered expression.

Feeling his reddened cheeks, Donghyuck shoved at him in embarrassment, quickly snatching the phone from Sungchan’s loose fingers and ignoring his boyfriend’s fit of giggles. Sending the picture to himself, Donghyuck dipped down to grip a handful of snow, mercilessly flinging it towards Sungchan’s and grinning at his responding yelp and sputtering.

“Oh, that’s how you wanna play?” Sungchan challenged, his eyes glimmering in delight as his laughter trailed off in favor of raised eyebrows. Donghyuck just smirked at him, darting away immediately with a shriek of laughter as Sungchan lunged forward in an effort to grab him.

Needless to say, Donghyuck ended up getting tackled into the wet snow by the end of their chase, but he couldn’t even attempt to feign any indignation. Not when they were both laughing in delight, giggling into each other’s skin and helping one another up onto their feet despite their freezing limbs.

“I like you so much.” Donghyuck confessed, smiling warmly as the confession caused Sungchan to pull up short in surprise, his lips parting slightly as his mind blanked. It was one of Donghyuck’s favorite expressions on him, to be honest, and the main reason he still tried his best to flirt openly with him.

“I like you, too.” Sungchan finally responded, grinning as he pulled Donghyuck in for a hug that did little to warm either of them when they were both soaked with melted snow. “Lets go inside, yeah? We should probably warm up.”

Donghyuck let his face shift into something suggestive, trailing his eyes suggestively over Sungchan’s body. “I have a few ideas on how.”

Sungchan let out a laugh, reaching out to thread their fingers together and pull Donghyuck towards the frat house. “I’m open to any suggestions.”

Donghyuck’s felt his chest squeeze in delight, easily following after Sungchan. Sure, he hadn’t been looking forward to his winter break several weeks ago, but now he had a pretty good feeling. Especially when he would now have Sungchan by his side, the two of them learning how to navigate one another. Donghyuck had a good feeling about the feelings growing between them, and he hoped the future would be just as happy as the past few weeks had turned out to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this was meant to be 23 days of 2chan but to be honest i fell into a bit of a rut which honestly isn't a surprise after pumping out 46k for the 10 weeks of wipolympics, but the procrastination in updating this fic also came from the fact that it honestly felt complete. after this chapter, i consider the story pretty much complete, considering 2chan are together and happy and there's hopefully a lot of happiness in their future. so, yeah, i hope everyone understands! thank you for joining me on this journey, i never expected as many responses as it earned while i was posting. i hope the ending isn't too disappointing, and that you all enjoyed the ride uwu 💚
> 
> (also i'm backdating this work so that the word count stays in 2020 rip)

**Author's Note:**

> [ [twt](https://twitter.com/toxicmew) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/toxicmew) ]


End file.
